Chemistry
by aliendroid
Summary: Both Gaara and Naruto are in love with a Hyuuga, not the same Hyuuga though. Can these two boys find love with their crushes? Or are their hearts doomed to loneliness? NaruHina & NejiGaa. Naruto's POV. Implied shouen-ai
1. Chapter 1

_**Chemistry**_

**Hello! Okay this is my first attempt at a NaruHina chapter fic. My others are either one shots or two shots. This story will also be my first attempt in writing a chapter fic in first person POV. Couples appearing here will be a mixture of M/F and M/M. If you do not like Shounen-ai leave this story immediately! One of the main couples is guy/guy. And the relationship between Gaara and Naruto comes very close to being romantic, VERY CLOSE!**

**Plot: Both Gaara and Naruto are in love with a Hyuuga, not the same Hyuuga though. Can these two boys find love with their crushes? Or are their hearts doomed to loneliness?**

**Main Pairings:**

**NaruHina & NejiGaa**

**Side Pairings:**

**SasuSaku, ShikaTema, ShinoKiba, ChojIno, KankSai, LeeTen. **

**This is NOT a GaaNaru or NaruGaa! **

**Rated T (I will not be having anything explicit in this story)**

**Plot Bunny: Lilly**

**I do NOT in any way shape or form own Naruto. I am not making any profit off of this fanfiction. I can't even say I own Lilly (though she does live in my closet).**

Chapter 1: Please Don't Notice!

I sat down at my usual table in the cafeteria and instantly slammed my head against it. Man what a day it has been. First there was that pop quiz in Advanced Algebra, than some ridiculous mini joint project in Art, after that came PE and having to pair with the Teme, and finally there was Chemistry. With chem came a whole new set of problems. The first problem I had was trying not to ogle my lab partner, which by the way is_ REALLY_ hard! Second problem, trying not to blush when we accidently touched. Final problem, not dying of a nose bleed when Hinata-chan smiled at me. I lift my head and slammed it onto the table a couple more times for good measure. How stupid could I get? Falling for Hinata Hyuuga! Like she would ever like me.

"What on earth is wrong with you Dobe?" If I wasn't in a bad mood before, I was now.

"Fuck off Teme!" I growled out. I was not in the mood to deal with Sasuke.

"Don't call Sasuke that Naruto," I hit my head again when I heard Sakura. Sure I use to have a crush on her, but now, now she is like a sister. A really annoying sister who is dating my best friend.

"Something's wrong with you," Sasuke said again. I wanted to roll my eyes.

"Just a bad day," I said. God am I happy Sasuke can't read me like an open book. He can tell when something is wrong, but he can't tell when I am lying to him about the reason. Unlike my twin soul.

"Baka," I heard Sakura say. I wanted to growl. I am not an idiot, I have a 3.2 GPA. Of course neither Sakura nor Sasuke know that, and compared to her 3.8 and his 4.0 it isn't that impressive. The only ones who did know about my grades are my twin soul Gaara and my guardian Jiraiya.

"Don't call him that," I smiled when I heard Gaara's calm voice. Me and Gaara are twin souls, which means we are extremely similar. We would be twins if we were born to the same parents I know it! Sadly I'm not related to my twin, but we are just as close as any normal twins. "Naruto isn't an idiot." Again coming from him that isn't much considering he also has a 4.0. Why are so many of my friends geniuses?

I lifted my face and smiled at him, "Thanks Gaara." I could tell the second he realized something was wrong with me.

"We need to talk," he said. I gulped. Okay at least he realized I didn't want Sasuke or Sakura to know about what was going on.

That still didn't keep me from playing dumb, "Why?"

"Don't act like that," said Gaara looking cross.

"What is wrong?" asked Sasuke again. Man why won't he just make out with Sakura or something, she's already in his lap!

"Nothing," I said again. Gaara opened his mouth like he was about to argue or worse say I was upset because of a girl, so I did the only thing I could think of to stop him. "Hey Neji!"

Gaara's eyes went wide and he snapped his mouth shut. Neji Hyuuga, a senior and a grade above us, came over. "What do you want Naruto?"

"I was wondering if you could tell Hinata-chan that I will be late to our meeting today after school. We are supposed to work on our project for chem." And with that I also informed Gaara of when I would talk to him.

"I guess," Neji said. "Hi Gaara."

"Hello Neji," Gaara said looking up at the older Hyuuga. How he was able to act like he was indifferent was beyond me.

Neji looked at Gaara for a couple of seconds before saying, "Well see you in Physics." He then walked away.

I saw Gaara relax as Neji walked away. I tensed when he turned and glared at me. It was obvious he wasn't happy about me calling his crush over. Yes Gaara, my twin soul, is in love with Neji Hyuuga the cousin of the girl, Hinata Hyuuga, I have a crush on. If that doesn't say for how in sync we are I don't know what does! "Not cool," Gaara growled out.

"I just needed him to tell Hinata-chan something," I said with my arm behind my head.

"So what is wrong with you Dobe?" Man! Sasuke is like a dog with a bone, he just won't let go!

"I already said, bad day." I looked at him to get my point across.

"Oh just drop it Uchiha," said Gaara. He could tell I didn't want to talk about it right now.

Sasuke glared at Gaara, who in turn glared back. Did I mention my two best friends didn't like each other? I didn't? Well they don't. Gaara doesn't like the way Sasuke talks to me. Sasuke just doesn't like Gaara. I'm stuck in the middle. They put up with each other because of me.

"Stop staring at Sasuke!" pouted Sakura. "You can't have him, and Sasuke start paying attention to me." Ah, good old attention crazed Sakura. Too bad she seems to think Gaara was trying to steal Sasuke from her. Yes everyone is well aware that Gaara likes guys. Now, who he likes, only I know that.

Gaara's mouth turned up at the corners, a sure sign he was about to say something that would start a fight. "Sorry but I am not into ducks with ice sickles up their asses."

"What did you say?" cried Sakura.

"Fuck you Sabaku!" Sasuke bit out. He stood up, effectively pushing Sakura off of his lap.

"Did you not just hear me? I said you aren't my type," Gaara said with a bored expression. At this point everyone was openly staring at us, and I was trying not to laugh like an idiot. It was the perfect description for Sasuke after all. From the corner of my eye I saw Neji looking at our table with a rather strange expression. I wondered what that expression was. My thoughts were interrupted by the fight going on between my twin soul and best friend.

"I'm going to enjoy pummeling you," Sasuke was saying. Wow how long was I zoning out?

"I would like to see you try," Gaara said standing up. No seriously what did I miss? How on earth did it progress to this so fast?

Sasuke and Gaara were walking around the table advancing on each other. I stood up and got between them. Putting a hand on each of their chests I said, "Will you two knock it off?"

"Out of the way Dobe," Sasuke demanded.

"Don't order him around," Gaara growled.

Why me? "Either both of you knock it the fuck off or I will kick both your asses!" Now that may seem like an unlikely thing, considering Sasuke use to be able to whip my ass in Jr. High but a lot has changed in those years. I'm a lot stronger than Sasuke now, he knows it, and he hates it. Gaara has always been aware of my abilities, the first thing we did when we met was fight, and I won.

Sasuke and Gaara both tensed, I could tell they were considering the situation. If they continued I would get involved, which meant they both got their asses whipped. If they stopped they wouldn't be humiliated in front of the whole school.

"Fine," said Sasuke. "Only because you don't want us to." How cute! He was covering up his weakness with trying to seem like a good teme.

"Scared," Gaara mocked. Bad twin! Bad! No egging the fight on! Bad!

"Gaara," I warned.

He looked at me, and sighed. "Fine, but you're coming with me." He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the cafeteria. We walked through the halls until we got outside. Gaara pinned me to the building then hugged me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. "Why do you defend him?" he asked.

"You are both important to me," I said stroking his hair. "Come on Gaara, cheer up. You got to speak to Neji. OW!" He bit me!

"I hate you for that by the way," he pouted. I just laughed and hugged him tighter. No one knew of Gaara's crush, hell they all thought he was in love with me. Can't really blame them though when we do stuff like this. "So is it Hinata?" I flinched. See twin soul! He knows the girl I like without having to say anything! Just like I knew he liked Neji before he ever told me.

"Can we talk about it after class?" I really didn't want to break down before class. If Iruka saw my tear stained face he would panic.

"So it is her, figures. We're too much alike," Gaara grumbled.

I rested my head on his shoulder, we are the same height, "Yeah. Figures we both would love a Hyuuga."

"And that we would both regret noticing it," Gaara said. We remained like that, hugging and resting our heads on the other's shoulder, until the bell rang. "See you sixth period," Gaara said walking to his locker.

"Yeah," I said walking to mine. When I reached it I put in my combination 10-10-95, which is my birthday how cool is that? I got my books and headed for Literature. I tried to contain my shiver at the thought of reading stories from more dead guys. I live with an author why must I suffer through dead ones? The one good thing about fifth period was the teacher, Iruka. He is the greatest!

xXx After School xXx

I was outside waiting by my truck for Gaara. He said he had to get something and I should wait for him. Staring up at the sky I considered what it would be like to have wings. A strange thought considering all that man has achieved but a thought I had none the less. "Naruto!" that loud voice could only belong to my partner in crime Kiba.

"What's up man?" I asked looking over to the energetic brunet, and low and behold walking next to him was Shino. Now that is a strange couple, but hell their happy. Who am I to judge?

Kiba came up and put his arm around my shoulder. Okay so I'm touchy-feely with most of my friends. "Did you get your history homework done?"

"Yes," I said. It was true. History was sixth period, which I have with Gaara. "Why?" I really wasn't liking the look in Kiba's eyes.

"Can you let me see it?" I knew that was coming. I looked past him to Shino with pleading eyes.

I saw the insect lover shrug. "Kiba," he said, "I already said I would help you."

Kiba flinched at the stern tone of Shino's voice, man is he a whipped dog. "Yeah but," Kiba was obviously trying to avoid a situation, not sure what situation though.

"Hey how about you come over to my place in about two hours," I said. "I can help you then."

"Cool thanks man!" said Kiba before taking off.

I looked at Shino and asked what was probably a sensitive question, "Something wrong between you two?"

I could feel Shino's glare. I couldn't see it because of his extremely dark shades, but I could feel it. "What makes you think that?" he asked. Okay definitely a sensitive subject.

"Well you know," I said putting my hand behind my head. When would I ever get over that nervous habit? "He just seems to want to avoid being alone with you."

"Your imagination," Shino clipped before walking away.

Okay, that was weird. Really, really weird. Those two don't fight, ever! I was almost sure it was some kind of natural law or something. Sure they argue, but never fight. I watched as my two friends left in separate vehicles, another strange occurrences. Those two usually rode to school together. Taking turns to pick the other up.

"Naruto?" I turned and saw Gaara looking at me with a strange expression. "You okay man?"

"Yeah, though I can't say the same for Kiba and Shino."

Gaara tilted his head to the side, "Those two are fighting? Odd." Then he shook his head, "No don't you dare distract me! We are discussing you."

I sighed, I just couldn't escape this could I. I was honestly hoping Gaara would be absent today so he wouldn't notice. Or that he just wouldn't notice. I think the world is against me sometimes. "Fine, what do you want to know?"

"How long?" he didn't need to ask further I knew what he meant.

"Since right after school started up," I answered. Good the fact I have been crushing on Hinata since the end of summer vacation made me feel depressed.

"That long?" I could tell Gaara was upset about me keeping it secret for this long. "When did you notice?"

Another precise question, man I hate my twin soul sometimes. "Two weeks ago."

Gaara seemed thoughtful. "Does she know?" I shook my head. "Do you want her to know?"Again I shook my head.

"She's a Hyuuga, I doubt she would even be interested in me." It hurt just saying that. "She is a nice girl though. Even to someone like me she always smiles." My head fell back and collided with my truck. "Man I'm pathetic. First I fall for Sakura who is obsessed with Sasuke, now I fall for a girl way out of my playing field."

Gaara reached out and drew me into a hug as tears started to sting my eyes. He knew what I was feeling. It was one thing to have a one-sided crush. It was another thing entirely to love someone you didn't have a chance in a millennia to be with. The Hyuugas are a powerful family on par with the Uchihas. There was no way an orphan like me, or some like Gaara whose father owns a small business could ever hoped to be with them. I allowed myself to be comforted by Gaara, crying into his shoulder.

It sucked. At least when I loved Sakura there was always a chance of her looking at me. With Hinata, the beautiful, elegant, softly spoke, wonderful Hinata, there was no chance. She was nice to me, but then again she was nice to everyone. I couldn't allow myself to become deluded into thinking I had a chance. I have spent the last two years watching Gaara struggle with his feelings for a Hyuuga, I know the consequences of allowing one's heart to hope for too much.

Pulling away I smiled at Gaara. He returned my obviously pained smile, reached up, and wiped away the tears that remained on my face. "Sorry Naruto," his voice was so soft. It hurt to hear his voice like that. "I'm so sorry. I wish you never had to know this feeling."

I leaned my head against his, "Don't worry about it. I have you, you have me. We can help each other like we always have since I knocked you out."

Gaara laughed, "True." After a couple minutes of just standing there we broke apart and separated. Gaara went to his car and I went back into the school

I walked through the halls until I came to the chemistry room. Opening the door I walked in and instantly my breath caught in my throat. Hinata was sitting at our work bench, her back to the window, light cascading in engulfing her in a soft pale glow, her midnight hair that came to the base of her back was falling down around, and her large pale eyes were half mast. She looked like a dark angel coming to take me away. And God how I wanted her to. I closed my eyes and willed myself to not drool, or have a worse reaction. "Hey Hinata-chan! Sorry for keeping you waiting." Shit my voice sounded strained.

She looked up and smiled at me. I felt my heart jolt. Her smile was so sweet, so innocent, so beautiful. It is what I love most about her. "It's okay Naruto-kun. Neji-nii-san told me you had something to do," she said looking at me gently.

I could hear my shoulder devil screaming to screw social status and just claim her. He was loud, but my shoulder angel was louder warning me against the ramifications of that action. I listened to my shoulder angel. Taking my seat next to her I returned her smile with the one I reserved just for her. "Okay so we need to see if chemical x will react with any of the reagents and guess what it is based off its reactions," I said remembering our instructions. "After that we need to write a report based on our observations, and with our conclusion."

Hinata smiled, "You know you're a lot smarter than you let on Naruto-kun." I knew my eyes were wide and I was blushing. How did she know that? I tried so hard to keep my 'class clone' image. I didn't want the unnecessary attention it could bring if people found out I was actually good at stuff other than fighting. "You always act like an idiot but in truth you are one of the most thoughtful people I know." She turned and smiled at me again, "That's what I like about you Naruto-kun."

Don't do it! Don't do it! Don't do it! Ah screw it! I leaned in and kissed her. She gasped and I slipped my tongue past her lips. When she didn't fight I took it as a sign to continue so, being the moron I am, I did. I reached up and touched her cheek, lightly stroking it with my thumb. I felt Hinata's hands ball in my shirt, but she wasn't pulling away or pushing me away. She was kissing me back though! I felt my heart soar when I realized she was kissing me back. Soon we both needed air and I pulled away.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" I looked into her eyes and realized she was blushing. I was blushing to.

Then reality hit me hard. I just kissed Hinata! I was so dead. "I'm sorry! I, I have to go." I stood up, grabbed my stuff, and rushed out of the classroom. "Idiot, idiot, idiot! Why the hell did I do that? Now she is going to hate me! Fuck!" I jumped into my truck and slammed my head onto my steering wheel. I repeatedly cursed myself for several minutes. I realized Hinata wasn't chasing after me. Of course she wasn't why would she?

Sighing I started my truck and headed home. I needed to think about what the hell I just did, and how to handle it. When I got home I called Gaara and told him what I did. "WHAT?" was my response. "I'm coming over." He hung up and in two minutes he was rushing into my room. We live in the same apartment complex. Now it isn't a cheap apartment complex. Most the people who live here have six figure to eight figure banks accounts if not more. "Now repeat that," he said breathlessly.

"I kissed Hinata," I said. "Then I panicked and ran away."

Gaara face palmed himself, which I really baldly wanted to do. "Why? Why did you do that Naru-chan?" He used his nick name for me. The one we only used when we were alone.

I slumped, "I have no idea. I just couldn't resist. Gaa-chan what if she hates me?"

Gaara rushed to me and put his arms around my shoulder. My head fell to his chest and he stroked my hair. "I'll help. In any way I can, I will help." We stayed like that until Kiba arrived.

"Oh sorry," he said. He knew we weren't like that but he also knew we are close. "Do you need me to come back?"

"No," I said sitting up. "Come in." He sat down at my desk and I started to help him with his assignment. And by that I mean I handed it off to Gaara, who was the one who kept me from flunking history. When the homework was done I pinned Kiba with a hard stare. "Spill it! What is wrong with you and Shino?"

Kiba blushed, turned away from me, and squirmed in his seat. "We…did it," he whispered.

Now I'm not too sure if I heard him right. So for good measure I asked, "Huh?" Oh the eloquent me.

"I said me and Shino had sex!" Kiba yelled. I heard him that time.

I blushed, and so did Gaara. "Okay, so, um, why the awkwardness?" Wow this was not what I was expecting.

Kiba blushed further, the color now matching his red triangular tattoos on his face. "I can't stop thinking about it now. Every time I see Shino I think about what we did on Saturday." Okay I so did not need to know the actual date my two friends had sex. "But he seems perfectly fine! Like nothing happened. I keep thinking he just doesn't care."

"Baka." I turned to look at Gaara. This was so not the time to be blunt. "Shino just isn't one to show his emotions. You above everyone should know that." Okay maybe being blunt right now was a good thing. "How about you call him and talk to him. I'm sure he is thinking about it just as much. I mean hell you are hot. He would have to be an idiot to give you up after all this time, and finally getting you." Wait did Gaara just call Kiba hot? Wait why is that the only thing I am worrying about? Because Gaara just called Kiba hot, that's why!

Kiba was probably mimicking my look. His eyes were wide and his mouth was gaping at Gaara. "So you think I'm hot?" he asked. His voice sounded stunned. Why wouldn't he be, Gaara _never_ complimented anyone but me!

"Yes I am willing to admit you are good looking, but that is it." Gaara's eyes narrowed. "You are not my type."

"Thank god for that," said Kiba. "But thank you. You're right. I'll call Shino. Thanks for the help guys."

"Welcome," we both said as he got up and left my apartment.

Gaara turned and glared at me. "Don't you ever tell Shino I said that."

I laughed, "Okay." Everyone knew of Shino's great jealousy. Gaara had witnessed it first hand when his older brother Kankuro tried to hit on Kiba. Shino nearly broke his arm. Yeah, a jealous Shino was a scary Shino. Of course now Kankuro was with the Sai so all was peaceful between them. "Want to watch a movie?" I asked. "Jiraiya won't be home for a couple hours."

"Sure," said Gaara. We got up and went to living room. For the next couple hours we watched every Bruce-Li movie I have, drowning in martial arts. When Jiraiya came home we ate diner, then Gaara went home. I took a shower and went to bed. As I closed my eyes the last thought I had was, I wonder why Hinata kissed me back?

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**And that is it for chapter one! Next chapter will work on Neji and Gaara some. Of course it will also deal with the whole "Naruto kissed Hinata and ran away" situation. **

**Voice: You are evil. Pure evil.**

**Me: Yes I am.**

**Voice: You could have given poor Hinata a heart attack with that little episode!**

**Me: She will live. I have to get them to act somehow!**

**Voice: Please review.**

**Me: Smooth.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And now I give you more of this little high school love story…okay that just sounded sappy! It gave me chills. **

**Rated T**

**Plot Bunny: Lilly**

**I do not own Naruto (Kiba and Shino would be doing things other than missions together if I did)**

Chapter 2: Wait! Don't!

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, click._ Man what a way to wake up in the morning. A loud, blaring alarm clock. Seriously who thought that thing up? I need to hunt him down and make sure he suffers. Oh wait if we didn't have alarm clocks we would all have roosters…GAH! "Ahh!" I yawned as I got out of bed. Tossing my legs over the side I scratched the back of my head. I hate mornings.

"Naruto! Get down here, we need to talk."

I winced at the sound of Jiraiya's voice. He didn't sound happy. "Man what did I do this time?" I mumbled under my breath. "COMING!" I called. Getting up I walked down the hall to the kitchen where the old pervert, that is my guardian, was having coffee. "What?" I asked groggily.

"This," Jiraiya said tossing a piece of paper across the table.

I looked at the document in front of me and smiled, "Awesome!"

Jiraiya smiled, "You did better this quarter. You got three B's, two A minuses, and one A. Great job Naruto." Jiraiya got up and ruffled my hair. I would never admit it out loud, but these small physical displays of affection are what I love most. "So I guess this means I will continue to pay your part of the car insurance bill. Keep up the good work."

"Thank you!" I said smiling up at him. You see me and Jiraiya have an agreement. If I can keep a 3.0 or better in school he will pay for my trucks insurance and upkeep. All I have to do is pay for the gas. Oh my truck is a Ford-f150. It's black with orange flames on the hood and tailgate! To pay for gas I have a part-time job washing dishes at a restaurant.

_Ding-dong_. "Who is that? So early," Jiraiya grumbled as he went to get the door. I just smiled and went to poor myself a cup of coffee. "Oh," I heard Jiraiya say as he opened the door, "It's you."

"Hello Jiraiya-san." Gaara? What's he doing here so early? "Um I think I left my cell phone here last night. Mind if I look for it?"

"Nope, not at all," I heard Jiraiya say. "Hey Naruto! Call Gaara's cell phone."

"Okay!" I called. I went and retrieved my orange Android. Pressing 2, I waited to hear Gaara's phone. Soon Jimi Hendrix's '_Foxey Lady'_ was ringing out from the living room.

I walked out into the living room to see Gaara tearing the cushions off our sofa. "Found it!" he said.

"Fix that," Jiraiya said. He looked rather irritated with the disheveled mess that was his beloved sofa.

"I can't believe you still have that as my ringtone!" I complained. "I'm not a girl!"

"But it suits you," Gaara said slipping his red BlackBerry into his back pocket. He then set to the task of fixing Jiraiya's oh so precious sofa. "See you at school!" Gaara called as he left.

"Okay!" I called back moving into my room. I grabbed my clean school uniform. Yes uniform. Why our school has a uniform is beyond me. It's the only school in the city that does! Anyways the evilness that is our school uniforms is a pair of black pants, a white button up shirt, a blue blazer, and a blue tie. After putting on the extremely stupid and boring uniform I grabbed my headband, it's black with a red leaf insignia, and tied it to my head. Then just so I can, and because the uniform is lacking in color, I put on my orange converse. Grabbing my keys and my orange messenger bag I exited my room. "See you later," I said to Jiraiya as I opened the front door.

"Hey Naruto," I stopped and looked over my shoulder. "Be careful."

"You to," I said. Those words are like a tradition for us to say when one of us was leaving. "Be back after work!"

As I walked down the stairs and headed to the parking lot I allowed my mind to reminisce on how I came to live with Jiraiya. My parents died when I was young, two years old to be precise. The authorities said it was a car accident, but the person who hit them ran off. I was in the back of the car, and only I survived. It is because of the glass from the windows that I have the whisker like scars on my cheeks. Anyways after that I was put into the system, going from one orphanage or foster home to the next. It wasn't until I was twelve did Jiraiya find me. He was apparently my godfather and was traveling in the south pacific the entire time. When he returned he learned of what happened to my parents and instantly started to search for me.

When he found me I was nothing but a prankster who was constantly getting into trouble. Sasuke was one of those people I fought with constantly. I was on a first name basis with my principles in both elementary and junior high. In junior high, when I met Gaara, I was at me worse. Jiraiya found me and literally turned my world upside down, or maybe it was right side up? I'm not too sure. All I know is he found me and gave me the home I was craving for. He acknowledged me. He helped me become what I am now. Jiraiya is the father I lost; he's the parent I longed for.

Reaching my truck, I pulled myself out of my thoughts of the past, and unlocked it. Getting in, I turned on the engine, buckled up, turned on my radio, AC'DC came through the speakers; I put my truck into gear, and backed out. Pulling out onto the street I headed towards school.

I arrived at school when I always do, 15 minutes before first period. Shutting off the engine, I got out, grabbed my bag, shut the door, and locked it. I felt his wrath before I heard him. "Naruto Uzumaki!" I cringed as Neji's voice reached my ears. I could tell he was pissed, and I knew why. Of course he would be angry. I kissed his beloved cousin yesterday and ran away. He's hospitalized people for less. "Uzumaki you had better be prepared for what you have done." I saw his fist clench at his side. Watched as he drew it back. I stood there as it made contact with my face. I pounced off my truck, my head striking the side of the cab. "You aren't going to defend yourself?" Neji asked. "That isn't like you. Do you feel guilty for what you did?" Neji's voice sounded both infuriated and worried.

I looked at Neji and said, "I can't feel guilty for doing something I don't regret. I won't regret kissing Hinata-chan." Neji's eyes narrowed, his fist drew back. I closed my eyes reading to take my punishment.

It never came. Instead I heard what sounded like Neji's fist being caught. "Don't do it Neji." My eyes flew open at the sound of Gaara's voice. "If you hurt Naruto I'll be forced to take you out."

"Gaara!" I couldn't let him do that. There was no way I could let him hurt the one he loves because of me, because of something I did. "Don't do it Gaara! I deserve this! It's my fault for doing that to Hinata-chan."

"Don't be stupid, you only kissed the girl you like! What the hell is so wrong about that?" Gaara said. "Besides, it doesn't matter about my feelings. I will not let anyone hurt you, not even Neji."

My heart constricted as Gaara spoke. He was willing to injure himself by hurting Neji all because of me. "Gaara," I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "Stop it Gaara. You don't want to hurt him, I know it. I know it. Hurting him will only hurt you. I can't let you hurt yourself Gaara."

"Naruto," Gaara's voice sounded strained. I knew it, he didn't want to do this.

"Let go of his fist," I instructed. Gaara closed his eyes and released Neji's fist. Neji's fist fell to his side and he looked at us with a shocked expression. Gaara leaned back into my frame, he was shaking slightly.

"Gaara?" Neji's voice had more emotion in it than I had ever heard. "Gaara, you…"

Gaara's head snapped up and he stared at Neji. I watched as panic filled his eyes. "Ah, I, Neji…" Gaara broke out of my arms and ran.

"Gaara!" both Neji and I called. Without even thinking I took off after Gaara. I didn't know if Neji was following. I didn't care. All I cared about was getting to Gaara right then and there.

I chased after Gaara until we came to the football field, where I finally caught up to him. I threw my arms around him and forced him to stop. Gaara fell to his knees. He was trembling, it was slight, but I could tell. "Gaara, calm down. Breathe," I instructed. Gaara was panicking. Out of everything Gaara is, of everything he is capable of, he firmly believes no one can ever love him. It's a ridiculous believe, and one I have spent years trying to remove. "He doesn't know," I told him. "Calm down. He doesn't know."

"Naruto," my heart all but shattered at the frightened and broken sound of his voice. "Naruto, Naruto!"

"I'm right here," I said hugging him tighter, holding him closer. I wasn't letting go. How could I? "I'm right here Gaara."

"Gaara," the sound of Neji's voice drifted to us from behind. I felt Gaara's body go tense, so I held him tighter. "So you two are going out," Neji said. Why did his voice sound so forlorn?

"No," I said. I couldn't allow such a misunderstanding.

"Then what is going on?" Neji demanded.

Gaara flinched. I felt my anger rising as more and more of Gaara's inner self was being exposed. I turned and glared at Neji, "He's scared! He's scared of you rejecting him. Scared of doing something to you. He's scared of you!"

"Why?" Neji's voice now sounded heartbroken, but also hopeful. I couldn't understand why his voice sounded like that.

"Because," Gaara said. My head whipped around to see him looking back to Neji. "Because I…I like you," Gaara's voice was trembling. His eyes were full of fear of rejection. I held onto him tighter, trying desperately to give him some support.

Neji's eyes widened. Slowly he moved forward, shuffling around us until he was standing in front of Gaara and I. He fell to his knees and touched Gaara's cheek. "Please stop looking at me like that," he said. "Don't ever be scared of me." He leaned in. Realizing what he was going to do, I released Gaara and stepped back. "I like you too Gaara," Neji whispered before kissing my twin soul.

I stood up and turned my back, a small smile on my face. I now understood the look I saw in Neji's eyes yesterday. He was upset, even jealous, with the idea of Gaara being after Sasuke. "I'm going to go to class," I said walking towards the school building. I didn't want to disturb them, they needed to be alone.

"Naruto," I stopped and turned around at the sound of Neji's voice. I saw him holding Gaara, who was hiding his face in Neji's shoulder. I didn't have to see Gaara's face to know he was crying. "You should probably talk to Hinata. She's very confused right now." His eyes narrowed, "Don't make my cousin cry again."

I felt my stomach drop at Neji's last words. Cry? I made Hinata-chan cry? My eyes widened and I whipped around. Running to the school building I had only one thought, I must find to Hinata.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**As I promised this chapter focuses on Neji and Gaara, with Naruto there of course.**

**Voice: What will Naruto do now?**

**Me: Be patient!**

**Voice: But, but! Gaa-chan has his Hyuuga, when does Naru-chan get his?**

**Me: *sigh* when I feel like it.**

**Voice: I hate you.**

**Me: Feelings mutual.**

**Voice: Please review! Reviews encourage this evil person, who likes to torture us with ending like these, to write and post faster!**

**Me: I'm NOT torturing anyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for the short chapter yesterday! To make up for it I am giving you this chapter.**

**Rated T**

**Plot Bunny: Lilly**

**I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 3: I'm Sorry

I ran into the school building and instantly heard another voice that was filled with lust for my blood. "Naruto!" Kiba hollered. Now I could take the punishment I knew I deserve, but I'm not really in the mood to get pummeled, so I easily dodged Kiba's fist. "Dammit just take it like a man!" Kiba yelled at me. I knew this was also coming. Kiba and Shino care for Hinata like she is their own sister. So I knew they would be upset about what I did. "You made her cry!" Kiba was beyond pissed. "She cried because of you! Naruto!"

"I'm sorry Kiba," I said, "But I don't have time to explain. Tell me where she is!"

"Why the hell should I? You've hurt her enough," Kiba bit out.

"She's in the chem. Room," said Shino walking up behind Kiba.

"Shino! What the hell?" Kiba yelled.

"Thanks," I said running off. I heard Kiba yelling profanities at Shino, but suddenly it was silenced. I looked over my shoulder to see Shino kissing Kiba into silence. I rolled my eyes and continued towards Hinata. Reaching the chemistry room I yanked the door open, "Hinata-chan!"

Hinata looked over her shoulder her pale lilac eyes going wide upon seeing me. "Naruto-kun," Her voice sounded so unsure, and it broke my heart hearing it. "Wh-what are doing here?"

I walked over to her and, without thinking, wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan! I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm so sorry Hinata-chan," I whispered. "But, you see…"

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked when I paused.

"I, I," I tried to get it out. To tell her how I felt. "Hinata-chan I li…"

"Yo, Naruto," and right then and there I was plotting Sai's death. "Oh sorry, am I interrupting something?" I turned and glared at him. "I guess I'll come back later," he said turning around and leaving, closing the door behind him.

As the door closed I slammed my head against the work bench, "Dammit!"

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata said worriedly. "Are, are you alright?"

"Yeah," I mumbled. "Sorry, can we discuss this later?" I asked. I smiled up at her.

To my utter delight she smiled back. "Okay," she said.

I allowed myself to just gaze at her for a while before saying, "Thank you." I got up, kissed her on the cheek, and left the classroom. Before I left I said, "I love your smile Hinata-chan." She blushed a brilliant red, I smiled, and turned away.

I walked down the halls until I saw Sai. "Oh, Naruto I'm sorry for…" his words were cut short by my fist meeting the locker behind him.

"Sai, don't talk to me until lunch," I warned. "I need to cool down." Sai just nodded his head.

Before I could turn around and walk away I heard another angry voice. "Naruto!" I winced and turned to face Iruka-sensei.

"Ah, um, I, I can explain," I said holding my hands up in front of me. "Iruka-sensei calm down. Iruka-sensei." I was backing away from my furious Literature teacher. His eyes narrowed and I turned to run. Too late, his hand reached out, and grasped my ear. "Ouch! It hurts! Iruka-sensei!" He just ignored me and continued to pull me towards the principal's office.

"What is it this time?" I heard the old lady ask as I was forcefully seated. "What did you do Naruto?"

"I didn't do anything Tsunade-baa-chan," I declared.

"He thought it would be a good idea to try to put his fist through a locker," Iruka informed her.

"It was better than Sai's face!" I tried to defend myself. Of course that comment only got me stern looks. "Well it is," I said trying to become smaller in my seat.

"What did Sai do to warrant such a reaction?" asked the old hag. I didn't answer. No way in hell was I going to tell her he walked in on me and Hinata when I was about to confess! She would never stop gloating about. "Naruto," my head snapped up to meet her eyes. They were scary and I wanted to run away. Now not a lot of things can scare me, but Tsunade-baa-chan is one of the few things that do!

"He um, well you see," I took a deep breath and took the plunge. "Yesterday-I-kissed-Hinata-then-ran-away-so-today-Neji-tried-to-kill-me-but-Gaara-stopped-him-then-Neji-told-me-I-made-Hinata-cry-so-I-tried-to-find-her-and-apologize-and-tell-her-why-kissed-her-but-Sai-got-in-the-way!" It was all said in one breath and I could tell both Tsunade and Iruka-sensei were shocked.

"So you were finally going to confess to Hinata?" said Iruka-sensei. Wait? How the hell did he know about my feelings for Hinata-chan?

"And Sai interrupted? You're right Naruto, the locker was the better choice," said Tsunade. Oh cool! You mean I'm going to get out of this! Yay! It's like confessing is a get out of jail free card! "But you still have to pay for the damage to the locker," Tsunade finished. Shit! I knew it! No such thing as a free lunch. "Now get to class brat."

"Yes ma'am," I said standing up. I walked out of Tsunade's office and headed to my locker. As I reached it the bell rang, the late bell. Cursing under my breath I got my stuff and headed for my first period class, Advanced Algebra.

"You're late Naruto," said my extremely weird math teacher. Seriously who wears an eye-patch and a surgical mask?

"I was in Tsunade-baa-chan's office," I informed him taking my seat. "Iruka-sensei dragged me there."

"Ah, what did you do this time?" Kakashi asked his one exposed eye turning into an upside down U.

"Um, Kakashi-sensei it's my fault Naruto was taken to the principal's," I heard Sai speak out. My eyes widened and I turned to him, was he going to cover for me?

"Oh? And why is that Sai?" Kakashi's voice sound way too happy. What on earth was he thinking?

"Well you see I walked in on him and…" I had jumped up from my seat and covered Sai's mouth with my hand.

"Say another word and I give you to Gaara," I hissed. Sai's eyes widened. Now it may seem weird to threaten someone with someone weaker than me, but most people are terrified of Gaara because of the whole, he is a psycho thing, he was known for in junior high.

"Naruto?" Kakashi drawled. "Let go of Sai's mouth." I instantly dropped my hand and leapt away from Sai. "Now what were you saying Sai?"

"Oh, I angered him and he punched a locker," Sai said with a way to fake smile. I wanted to grind my fist into his teeth! There was no way Kakashi-sensei was going to fall for that, not with that lame smile.

"I see," Kakashi-sensei's tone clearly said he knew Sai was leaving out details. "Naruto because you were late to class you will do all the problems for today's chapter and the problems we didn't do yesterday. Please have both to me tomorrow."

I groaned but said, "Yes sensei." Kakashi-sensei doesn't give detention. No, he believes in punishing you by making you do ridiculous amounts of extra work. And his method works! No one is late to his class if they can help it. Unfortunately I couldn't help it today! To recap my day started out great, then I got to school. Neji tried to kill me, understandably. Gaara stopped him, which resulted in Gaara running off. I had to catch Gaara and calm him down. He then confessed to Neji, who in turn confessed as well. I was then informed that I caused Hinata-chan to cry, to at which I instantly started to search for her. As I got inside the school building I was once again attacked, this time by Kiba. I was easily able to avoid another confrontation, and Shino told me where I could find Hinata-chan. Upon finding Hinata-chan I tried to apologize and confess to her, after all if Gaara could do so could I! But Sai had to walk in and interrupt us! I then punched the locker behind Sai, Iruka-sensei caught me, dragged me to Tsunade-baa-chan's office, and now I was late to Kakashi-sensei's class. All in all my morning was adding up to a sore jaw, a crying twin soul, an injured fist, hitting lockers hurt! A lecture, and extra homework. Yep mornings SUCK!

xXx Lunch xXx

I was sitting at my usual table my head down again. Why does this all seem so familiar?

"What is wrong now dobe?" Sasuke's voice broke my musing. I groaned. Now I know why it's all so familiar, it like déjà fu! I was in the same position yesterday. Except now I have butterflies in my stomach because I am meeting with Hinata-chan after school to discuss why I ran away from her. "Hey dobe?" Sasuke said poking me with a pencil, at least I hope it's a pencil.

"What teme?" I mumble my face still pressed against the table so it came out more as "Waht heme?"

"Seriously you're starting to worry me," Sasuke said. I turned my head and looked at him.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with my best friend?" I asked.

"Don't look at me like I'm an alien," Sasuke deadpanned.

"Oh so you're not an imposter?" I said sighing with relieve. "I was so sure the pod people had snatched up your body. Ow! Teme don't kick me!"

"Usuratonkachi," Sasuke grumbled.

"Bastard! Don't call him that," I winced Gaara was pissed. I looked over to him to see him and Neji standing there. Okay I know I left the two of them making out but I wasn't expecting him to join us for lunch so soon! "Naruto isn't dead last, an idiot, or anything else derogatory you can think up!" Wow! Gaara was really pissed. What the hell happened?

"Gaara you okay?" I asked. It wasn't like him to dig into Sasuke like this over just one word. Gaara's eyes landed on me and I saw the emotions rolling in those jade depths. I leapt up, grabbed his arm, and dragged him away.

"Hey! Where are you taking him Naruto?" Neji called after us.

"Just stay there!" I shouted. "This has nothing to do with you!" I didn't look back as I dragged Gaara outside and shoved him against the building. "Spill! What is wrong?" I demanded. Gaara looked down at his feet and my eyes softened. "Come on Gaa-chan, what's wrong? Tell me," I pleaded resting my forehead on his.

"Neji asked me out," Gaara whispered.

"That's a good thing right?" I asked.

"But then," Gaara's voice shook, "then he said he would have to keep it a secret from his family."

My eyes widened and my fists clenched, "Bastard." I turned around and ran back into the cafeteria. "Neji!" I yelled. Neji turned around and my fist collided with his face. "You mother fucking asshole! How could you?" I yelled. No one hurt Gaara! _NO ONE_! Gaara had been crying when he told me what Neji said. No one survived making Gaara cry. "I should tear you apart for making him cry," I growled as I picked Neji up off the floor.

"Naruto!" Gaara's voice called out to me above the hushed whispers and murmurs of the crowd. "Naruto let him go!"

"Don't even try to stop me Gaara," I said. "He deserves this! You got mad at me for what I did and then you pull this shit! You are the worst! You don't deserve him!" I shouted as I punched Neji again.

Neji glared at me and spit out some blood. "I don't know what your problem is Uzumaki but I'm not just going to let you pummel me." He stood up and readied himself. We squared off but before we got a chance both Hinata and Gaara stepped in between us.

"Stop Naruto!" Gaara said wrapping his arms around me.

"Don't Neji-nii-san," Hinata pleaded her hands on his chest.

"Move Gaara," I said.

"Get out of the way Hinata," Neji said.

"NO!" they both said.

"It's okay Naruto, I'm fine," Gaara said.

"The hell you are!" I bit out. How could he say he was okay when his eyes held so much pain? He was hurt by Neji's words, deeply hurt. "Move Gaara I'm going to beat the living hell out of him. Hinata-chan you move as well," I said. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Do as he says Hinata," said Neji. "I'm going to enjoy dislocating that annoying mouth of yours."

"As if you could," I spat.

"God dammit! I agreed to it Naruto!" Gaara yelled. I froze and looked at Gaara, my eyes were wide with disbelieve I now it. "I agreed to the terms Naruto. You can't be angry with him for that!"

"But, why?" I asked. My fists fell to my sides and I looked at Gaara with uncertain eyes.

Gaara looked at me. There was still pain in his jade eyes but there was also something else, something unnamable. "Because I'll take what I can get."

"Gaara," I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. I glared at Neji, "You hurt him and I'm going to finish this."

"Why would I hurt him?" Neji asked. Then his pale eyes widened. "Wait! That's what this is about! Gaara did what I say hurt you? I'm sorry." He pushed past Hinata and pulled Gaara from my arms, something I didn't like all too much. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep it a secret permanently just until I have a chance to discuss it with my father first. He doesn't even know that I'm gay." Neji was stroking Gaara's hair gently. As I watched them my anger slowly vanished. "I want to tell him first before I introduce you. I'm sorry I guess I didn't say it right." He pulled away from Gaara and smiled at him, "I'm sorry forgive me?"

Gaara nodded and smiled at Neji. "Okay I forgive you. So please don't fight with Naruto. I couldn't forgive you if you hurt him."

Neji looked at me and I smiled. "Truce?" I said. I would be willing to put anything aside if it meant Gaara's happiness.

"Truce," Neji said.

"Great now explain what the hell is going on!" said Sakura.

I turned around to see, well everyone! They were all there. Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Sai, and Kankuro. They all had expectant looks on their faces, especially Kankuro who was looking at Neji with a I'm-his-big-brother-you-hurt-I'm-going-to-kill-you-look. "Ah well," I said scratching the back of my head. "It's like this," and I proceeded to explain the morning events from the moment I arrived at school, they didn't need to know about anything before for that, to the scene in the football field.

"I'm calling Temari," said Shikamaru. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed her number. Temari is Gaara and Kankuro's older sister, and a freshman in college, oh and she is Shikamaru's girlfriend. How he scored her I have no idea. "Hey you should hear this," He held out the phone and said, "Okay Naruto repeat that."

"Gaara's dating Neji Hyuuga," I said.

"WHAT?" a loud screech came over the phone. "I'm going to kill that pale eye bastard if he touches my baby brother!"

I looked at Gaara and Neji with apologetic eyes. Neji had gone pale and was slowly trying to melt into the background because Kankuro's glare said the exact same thing. Gaara was trying to block Neji from his siblings' wrath, despite the fact one of them wasn't even present! Temari's wrath could still be felt over the phone. "Run," I suggested.

"Run," Gaara agreed. He grabbed Neji and took off. I grabbed Hinata, just because I could, and followed.

I could hear the loud calls and shouts following us, but I didn't stop. I could hear Hinata-chan laughing behind me and I smiled. When we finally stopped running we were behind the old school building. "Hey Hinata-chan?"

"Yes Naruto-kun?" she said.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered. I smiled and pulled her into a kiss. I knew that moment was corny and probably not the right time to ask her that. But I didn't care. I had adrenaline pumping through my veins from the run. Gaara was with Neji, and now I had Hinata. It was turning out to be a great day.

Too bad today was only Tuesday.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Voice: Wait…that's how he gets her! I feel cheated! And what the hell does "Too bad today was only Tuesday" mean? Hey aliendroid! *looks around* aliendroid? She's gone. Um please review while I hunt her down!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! You will never guess what I started watching all over from the beginning! Naruto! I forgot how cute they all were when they were all still Genin! Anyways that has absolutely nothing to do with this, so here is the next chapter!**

**Rated T**

**Plot Bunny: Lilly**

**I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter 4: Wednesday's My Least Favorite Day!

I hate Wednesday, oh how I hate Wednesday. It is in the middle of the week meaning I have had two days of school and still have two more before I am free for another two days. Then it all starts all over! Wednesday is like a constant reminder of this never ending routine! Sighing I shut the door to my truck and walk across the parking lot. Jiraiya had left early this morning for a book signing. Who the hell buys his books anyways? Someone must, I mean it isn't like he is a struggling author. Lost in my musings over who in their right mind would buy my guardian's books I didn't notice Gaara coming up behind me.

"Stop thinking about," he said and I jumped. Gaara laughed, "It will only cause you a headache, so stop thinking about it."

I glared at him, "Who says I'm thinking about anything?"

"It's obvious you're thinking about Jiraiya and his work," Gaara stated as if I had said my thoughts out loud. I just rolled my eyes and continued to walk to my locker. "Besides to answer your question the answer is Kakashi-sensei."

"Seriously?" I ask putting my bag in my locker. "Man, what does Iruka-sensei see in that guy?"

"Who knows," Gaara said. I shut my locker and turned to him about to say something but I stopped when I saw the small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. I allowed my eyes to follow his line of sight and saw Neji walking down the hall. I smiled when I saw Hinata walking with him.

"Morning Gaara," Neji said with a small smile, as he reached out and lightly touched Gaara's cheek. It was unbelievably cheesy but I still smiled as he did it. It was a simple gesture, but it spoke volumes.

"Morning Neji," Gaara said with a really small trace of a blush.

I turned my eyes away from them and turned them to my girlfriend. YAY! I get to call Hinata-chan my girlfriend! That is awesome! Awesome! So awesome! "Hello Hinata-chan," I said raising my hand in greeting.

"Good morning Naruto-kun," she said with that smile I love so much! In that instant I think I fell in love with her all over. Upon realizing this I smiled, leaned in, and kissed her cheek. Her eyes went wide and she blushed but didn't move away.

"Naruto!" I turned just in time to see Kiba running towards me. "I didn't do it! I swear it wasn't my fault. I didn't tell him!"

"Who? What?" I was completely and totally completely confused! That was until I saw Shino walking towards with a really terrifying aura surrounding him. I turned to Kiba with wide eyes, "You didn't!"

"It might have slipped," Kiba said. I looked to Gaara who had gone pale.

Gaara looked at me, looked towards Shino, looked to Kiba, then back to me. "Sorry Hinata-chan," I said grabbing Gaara and taking off in the opposite direction of Shino approach.

"Hey!" I heard Neji calling after us. "Naruto! Let go of Gaara's hand!" That is what he takes issue with? Gaara's life is in danger and takes issue with me holding his hand! What the hell is wrong with him? Of course then again he doesn't know what Kiba was talking about, so he didn't know why we were running. Ah screw logic! He shouldn't have a problem with me touching Gaa-chan! I stopped running when we reached Iruka-sensei's class. Even Shino won't start anything here! I hope. Apparently Neji followed and so did Hinata-chan. "What the hell is going on Uzumaki?" Neji demanded when he caught up.

I looked to Gaara wondering if I should tell him. I didn't have Gaara did so for me. "I said Kiba was hot," he explained.

Neji and Hinata looked at him like was crazy. "Gaara-kun, why would you do that? You should know more than anyone about his jealousy," Hinata asked.

"He was having a hard and I gave him some advice," Gaara said nonchalantly.

"So you called him hot?" Neji asked. Was that jealousy in his voice? He was jealous over a compliment, wow Gaara is in for a hard time. This guy is way too sensitive! And I need to totally stop caring about it. Gaara obviously doesn't care; actually I'm one hundred percent certain he likes it! I mean just look at the satisfied look in his eyes! The little sadist likes the fact that Neji is jealous! Here is where we are different! I would never want my precious Hinata-chan to be uncertain!

"I might have allowed my opinion of his physical appearance to surface during the talk," Gaara stated as if it didn't matter. Seriously was he trying to make Neji jealous?

"Anyways that doesn't matter!" I shouted. "What matters is hiding Gaara until Shino calms down. So until the bell rings you stay here in Iruka-sensei's classroom. I will go talk to Shino and…" honestly I have no idea what I'm going to do, but I can't let them know that.

Gaara was staring at me intently, then he sighed. "You don't know what you're going to do. Do you?" I really do wish he would stop reading my thoughts out loud! At least in front of other people. He really is a bad twin sometimes!

"Just leave it to me, I'll think of something!" I said with my hand behind my head. Gaara saw it for what it was, a nervous habit, but said nothing further. I turned around and headed back the way we came in search of Shino. Maybe if I'm lucky Kiba will being keeping him busy. I walked down the halls until I reached my locker, and smiled when I saw Shino and Kiba still standing. Calmly I walked over to them and smiled, "Hey Shino! Care to talk?" He didn't acknowledge me. "Listen about Gaara's, um, comment regarding Kiba's looks he didn't mean it in a way that may threaten your relationship! He was just being honest. Gaara has absolutely no interest in Kiba!"

"Are you saying I'm not interesting?" asked Kiba.

I glared at him. "You are a great friend, but I know for a fact Gaara prefers older guys. Actually I am verily certain Shino, you are more Gaara's type than Kiba." It was Kiba's turn to glare. Seriously why are so many of my friends the jealous type? It's like they all have this ridiculous over reaction to every little thing that comes near their girlfriend or boyfriend. I hope I don't turn out like that. "Seriously calm down both of you. Gaara isn't interested in either of you. He's with Neji and quite happy."

"I understand," was all Shino said before turning away and heading for his first period class.

I sighed and went back to Iruka-sensei's class. Walking in I said, "Problem over."

Gaara looked at me with a skeptical look. "What did you say to them?" his voice let me know he knew I said something, possibly damaging, to get Shino to back down. Though the fluctuation in his voice was probably not noticeable to anyone but me.

I didn't answer, instead I just left and headed for first period. I could feel Gaara's suspicious gaze the entire time. I really hate Wednesday!

xXx Lunch xXx

For the third time this week I found myself sitting down at my group's normal table with my face pressed against the surface. At least this time I wasn't banging my head against it, I guess that's a plus. The morning was, as usual, bad. All except chemistry. That was great! A whole period of gazing at Hinata-chan, yep great! Okay I sound like a stalker. I lift my head and slam it against the table. What was that about not maiming myself with the surface again? Now all I need to make this scene complete is Sasuke and his annoying questions.

"There is still something bothering you?" thank you repetitive patterns! I looked up and smiled at my best friend. My smile faltered when I saw the all too existent irritating tick in his eye.

"I could ask you the same thing?" I said looking at him with concern. "What's up with you?" Sasuke's glared at me, a really shut-the-fuck-up-I'm-not-talking-about-it glare. I haven't seen that one in about, oh a week. Considering Itachi left a week ago for a business trip and came back last night, yep I knew the cause of the irritated tick. "So Itachi did something again?" the growl I earned was my answer. "So what was it this time? Wait, let me guess…he walked in on you and Sakura going at it." I said with a I'm-totally-joking voice.

"You and him are both psychic aren't you," Sasuke growled out. Seriously! I was right! Holly fuck! Wait that means I was right about Sakura and Sasuke having, or nearly having, sex last night. I think I'm going to be sick.

I saw Sakura walking over to us with a really pissed off aura. In that moment I knew Itachi interrupted before either could be…satisfied. There goes my stomach again. "What?" she snapped as my face contorted.

"Nothing," I said instantly. Having Sakura mad at me would be bad, especially a sexually frustrated Sakura. Yep I'm definitely not finishing my lunch. I pushed my tray away from me and set my head back down on the table. Looking at either or Sasuke or Sakura would only result in me seeing them making eyes at each other, and I really didn't want to see that.

"Naruto-kun," My head snapped up at the sound of Hinata-chan's voice. "Are you okay?"

"Of course!" I said, "Want to sit with us?"

"Ah, thank you," she had the cutest blush on her face! I got up and moved the chair next to me out before she could get it. "Thank you Naruto-kun," she said quietly. I smiled at her.

"Dobe?" I heard Sasuke ask.

I turned to look at him and grinned. "Oh right I forgot to tell you. Sorry. Hinata-chan this is Sasuke and Sakura two of my oldest friends. Sakura, Sasuke this is Hinata-chan my girlfriend."

The reaction I got was both hilarious and upsetting. Sakura's mouth fell open, I could have sworn it hit the table. Sasuke's eyes went wide, then they narrowed. "What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"I mean I asked her out, she said yes," I explained. "Seriously Sasuke and you call me a dobe."

"When did this happen?" he demanded. Okay now this was just getting irritating. Why the hell was Sasuke-teme getting so fucking upset about this?

"Yesterday," Hinata spoke up. I turned and looked at her shocked to see her eyes narrowed. "Naruto-kun asked me out yesterday, and I said yes. Is that answer satisfying for you?" I just discovered something amazing. Hinata-chan is incredible in way more ways than I ever imagined! Anyone who can speak to Sasuke like that is amazing.

At this point though Sakura snapped out of her shock and glared at Hinata, "Watch it. Don't talk to my Sasuke-kun like that." Man not what I need. I fight between my friends and girlfriend.

"Calm down Sakura," I said sitting back down in my seat next to Hinata. I put my arm around her shoulders and smiled at my pink haired friend. "She wasn't being insulting. She just answered his question."

"Hey there you are Hinata!" Thank you Kiba! I have never wanted to hug my friend more than I did at that moment. Things were getting tense. Kiba sat down at our table with Shino beside him. "So I see you two are getting along good. Hurt her and I kill you," Kiba said to me. I wanted to laugh. It was so like Kiba to be happy yet protective at the same time.

"Stop it Kiba," said Shino. Kiba continued to glare at me for about thirty seconds before smiling at Hinata, then turning his attention to his boyfriend, who apparently had his lunch.

"Why are you two sitting here?" asked Sakura.

"Because Hinata is here," answered Shino in his monotone, I don't care about you, voice. I saw Sakura's eyebrow twitch.

"Quite the crowd," said Gaara walking over to the table, Neji's arm around his waist. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Great another nuisance," stated Sasuke.

"What is the frozen duck sexually frustrated?" asked Gaara. I couldn't help it I laughed.

Sasuke growled low in his throat and Sakura all but tore Gaara's head off. "Shut up you fairy! Don't speak to Sasuke-kun like that. You're just jealous you can't have him."

"Sakura!" I yelled. I was not going to let her talk to Gaara like that. She may be my closest female friend, but Gaara means more to me.

"No it's alright Naruto, let her finish," Gaara said. "I'm interested to know how far her insecurities run." Oh great Gaara was feeling sadistic.

"Oh just admit it, you wouldn't have lunch with us every day if it wasn't for Sasuke-kun," Sakura said.

"I have lunch here because Naruto does," Gaara stated.

I saw Hinata looking between Gaara and Sakura like she was uncomfortable. I couldn't blame her. I tightened my arm around her shoulders and pulled her a little closer to me, just to comfort her.

"Then why don't you just go after Naruto?" asked Sakura. My eyes nearly popped out of my head. Kiba chocked on his food, and I swore Gaara's looked reading to puke. We are close but sleeping with Gaara would be like sleeping with my brother, which is just wrong!

"I beg your pardon," Gaara said his voice straining.

"I said if you are so interested in Naruto go after him and leave my Sasuke-kun alone," Sakura said.

"Sakura that's enough," said Sasuke. "Naruto and Gaara aren't like that. Besides if Naruto really was gay I…" Sasuke cut himself off as if he realized he was saying something he shouldn't. "Just drop it Sakura."

The tension was building in the air and I just couldn't take it anymore. "Hinata-chan would you like to eat outside?" I offered.

"Yes that sounds nice," she said smiling. We stood up, me holding both our trays and made our way outside. I didn't look behind me to see if the others were following. I actually silently hoped none of them did. I wanted to be alone with Hinata-chan.

Gaara must have caught on to this because nobody followed us out. I made a note to thank him later. We out to a small courtyard and sat underneath an equally small maple tree. We sat there for a while not saying anything, just eating out lunch. "Naruto-kun?" I turned my head at the sound of her voice and froze. The sunlight that was cascading down from the top of the tree was bathing her in an array of shadows and specks of light. Her soft lilac eye seemed to glow. "Naruto-kun?"

I snapped myself out of my daze, "Yes?"

"Um, why…why did you ask me out?" she had a small blush on her face.

I smacked my head when I realized what she had asked. I realized I completely and totally forgot to tell her yesterday! Oh well, that's what I get for doing things spur of the moment. I leaned back on my arms and looked up to the top of the tree. "Because, I like you Hinata-chan. It's also the reason I kissed you in chem." I smiled at her, that smile that is just for her.

She was red, really red. Like cherry red! I happen to love cherries. "I, I like you to, Naruto-kun." I sat up and reached over, lightly I touched her cheek.

"Thanks Hinata-chan," I said before leaning in.

"Don't even think about it," I'm going to kill Neji!

I turned around and glared at him. I'm pretty certain if looks could kill he'd be very dead! "What do you want? Shouldn't you be keeping Gaara company?"

"He is," my eyes widened I couldn't believe! Gaara, my precious Gaara was getting in my way! I looked at him with pouting and pleading eyes. "Don't look at me like that Naruto," Gaara was backing away.

"Gaara," I whined.

"It isn't going to work," he was no covering his eyes.

I smiled, "Please Gaara, pretty please leave us alone." I said in a cute voice.

"NO!" Gaara said sitting down next to me. "You left me there with that evil Uchiha, you owe me."

I hate Wednesday. It never goes well. After that scene in lunch I had multiple evil moments. My last couple of classes were either boring or had a test. Seriously what is wrong with these teachers? Springing unplanned tests on us like this! After class I worked on my chemistry project with Hinata-chan, the one I ran out on, on Monday. Then I went to work, then home, and now I am staring at my cell phone. Hinata-chan and I exchanged numbers while we worked on our project and we have been texting each other back and forth for about an hour now.

**Kiba said he wants to go on a double date.** I was looking at Hinata-chan's latest text a little warily. Dose this mean she wants to go on a date with me?

_Do u want 2 go?_

**Yes**

_Then tell Kiba yes. When?_

**He said Saturday.**

_I have the day off so that works. What time?_

**1 pm**

_Where?_

**Hokage Mountain Amusement Park.**

_I'll pick you up._

**Okay!**

_Night_

**Night**

You know maybe Wednesday isn't so bad after all, was my thought as I closed my cell and drifted off to sleep.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**And that is it for chapter 4. So I am pretty sure you can all guess what the next chapter will be, but I will leave you in anticipation! **

**Voice: So a double date with Shino and Kiba. Why not Gaara and Neji?**

**Me: I have something else planned for them.**

**Voice: Oh…review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And now I present you with the next chapter! **

**Rating: T (Teen kissing)**

**Plot Bunny: Lilly**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto does and he won't share!**

Chapter 5: It's A Date!

Breathe, just breathe. This isn't a big deal. I'm just picking Hinata-chan up and then we are going to Mount Hokage to meet up with Kiba and Shino for a double date, no big deal. I tried to calm myself down as I waited for a red light to turn. Ah! Who in the hell am I trying to kid? This is a huge deal! Like colossal! I'm picking Hinata-chan up for a _DATE_! I couldn't seem to decide between jumping for joy or panicking. I've done both, and I'm still not calm. Okay breathe, deep breaths. I took a deep breath in through my nose and let it out my mouth. I repeated the process several times, it was helping. After a while I started to calm down. It's only a double date, I can handle this.

The light turned green, that was the longest fucking red light I have ever seen! And I continued on my way to pick up my girlfriend. Reaching the gates to the Hyuuga manor I all but started panicking again. I mean I knew they were rich, but _damn_! Looking at this place I'm waiting for the secret service or FBI to jump me because I am trespassing on some senator's house or something! I rolled down my widow and pressed the call button on the box.

A rather stiff voice came over the line, "What can I do for you?"

Okay so that means I should talk now right? Right! "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm here to pick up Hinata-san." Better be polite, don't want to anger someone unintentionally.

"Right, she is expecting you," the voice said. The gates then opened and I took that as my cue to drive on. The driveway was long, like half a mile fucking long! And it was lined with rather expensive looking trees. The property was huge! The place has got to have its own zip code. Vaguely I remembered Sasuke's place was also huge, ridiculously so.

I saw the five story mansion and my jaw dropped. It was white! Completely and totally white! Except for the black roof, black shutters around the large windows, black door, and are those black marble stairs? I thought Sasuke's house was lavish, with its old Japanese style castle look. This place looked like something from England and the Queen's royal court!

I parked my truck and got out. If I wasn't nervous before, I sure as the hell was now. Thank you Jiraiya for teaching me how to behave in upper class situations! This was going to take every ounce of what he taught me to get through. Walking towards the black steps I noticed they are indeed marble. Who the hell uses marble for their front steps? Oh well, might as well knock. I first looked around for a door bell. None. I saw the old iron knockers on the doors though. Lifting my hand I grasped one and, lifting it up, knocked three times.

The door was opened almost instantly by a woman with a French twist wearing a maid outfit. Seriously it was that cliché black dress with the white apron and white hat thing! But she wasn't cute, she was well old, like fifty something. She looked me up and down with a very scrutinizing gaze. "Uzumaki-san?" she asked. Could her voice be any more clipped?

"Yes ma'am," I answered, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Right this way," she said stepping aside and letting me in.

"Thank you," I said trying to remind myself I have to be polite. I walked into the house and my jaw dropped. I quickly snapped it shut but I couldn't do anything about my wide, gaping eyes. The inside was just as freaking grand as the outside! Gleaming redwood floors, a grand stair case, rich red walls, and was that a fucking gold and crystal chandelier? This place screamed royal ball!

"Uzumaki-san this way," the maid's clipped voice pulled me out of my trance. I nodded and followed after her. The same rich red followed us on the walls as she led me to, what I can only assume, was a library. I say this because it was full of books! Seriously the roof was at least thirty feet up, and it was floor to ceiling books! In the center were several couches and by a large, and I mean large, fireplace sat two leather, high back chairs. Did I mention this place screamed English royalty? And they're not even English! "Uzumaki-san here to pick up Hinata-sama," the maid announced as we entered the grand, spacious, way too crowded with books, library.

"Thank you," came a calm voice, a voice that even though low demanded attention. "You may go now," the man said standing up from one of the couches in the center of the room. I got a good look at him. He had long, black hair reaching to his mid-back. His features were hard, but had a caring quality to them. It was his eyes though, so much like Hinata-chan's and Neji's. Soft lilac with a hint of silver. "My daughter tells me you are quite the interesting character," So he's Hinata-chan's father. "My name is Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata's father."

"Naruto Uzumaki," I said bowing at the waist. First impressions are important, and if I want to stay with Hinata-chan having her father's approval is adamant. "I'm here to pick up Hinata-san for the day."

Hiashi-san scrutinized me. I could feel his white gaze rake over my entire form. "You will have my daughter home by 5 o'clock and no later understand." That was definitely not a question.

"Yes sir, I understand," I answered.

"Good, now enjoy your time out," he then turned away from me and went back to his book. I stood there until I heard Hinata-chan's voice from behind me.

"Naruto-kun, ready?" I turned around and saw her, my breath quickly exiting my lungs. She was exquisite! Wow, I'm using a lot of big words today. Anyways, Hinata-chan was wearing black jean shorts, a lavender tank top, she had her hair braided back, on her feet were a pair of black sandals with a lavender lilac on the straps, and finally over her shoulder was a small lavender bag with a black heart. The outfit accentuated all of the right things, her long legs, bust, thin waist, her neck line, and her stunning eyes. I realized Hinata-chan had a thing for black and purple, just like I have a thing for black and orange.

She looked perfect so I decided to say so, "You look perfect Hinata-chan." Oh I'm wearing black cargo shorts and a dark orange t-shirt with a black spiral on the back. I'm also wearing orange and black adidas.

She blushed, "Thank you." I swear her blush is the most enticing and yet innocent thing ever!

I walked forward and smiled, "So ready?"

"Yes," she answered. I offered her my arm, which she took, and we walked back down the hall and out to my truck. I no longer recognized, nor paid attention, to the beauty of the Hyuuga manor. I had the most beautiful thing right in front of me. My dark angel, Hinata.

The ride to the amusement park was nice. I found out Hinata-chan and I like the exact same music, what are the odds? I was almost sure she would be into something like classical or opera, but never, never rock'n'roll. We talked about our favorite bands, our chemistry project – which we are halfway finished with – and we talked about other random topics. When I pulled into the gate I paid the ten dollar parking fee, highway robbery if you ask me! Then I found a nice spot and parked my truck. Getting out I rushed around the hood and opened up Hinata-chan's door before she had a chance.

She smiled, "Thanks." Yes I know she could have gotten the door for herself but I'm a gentleman! Or at least Hinata-chan makes me want to be one.

"No problem," I said. I held out my hand and she took it with a smile. Intertwining our fingers we headed for the gate. Kiba and Shino were already there waiting for us. "Hey Kiba, hey Shino!" I called in greeting to two of my oldest friends.

"Yo Naruto! Hinata!" Kiba yelled, well more like barked.

"Hi Kiba-kun, Shino-kun," Hinata said.

"Hello," said Shino simply. He looked uncomfortable, but then again he would be. Kiba had somehow gotten him out of his large coat. He was wearing khaki shorts and a dark blue, nearly navy, t-shirt with a red beetle design on the right sleeve. Kiba had on full length, but tight, jeans, a white under shirt with a light blue over shirt left unbuttoned, and both had on black converse. Shino of course had on his ever present darker than pitch black sunglasses. I wonder if even Kiba knows what his eyes look like. Probably. "Ready?" asked Shino.

"Yep!" I responded walking with him to the check-in gate to pay for Hinata-chan and I. Shino paid for him and Kiba. "So how are things going between you two?" I asked.

Shino looked at me, I think kinda hard to tell with the shades and all, and said, "Better, thank you."

"No problem, though it is really Gaara who you should thank," I said scratching the back of my head. Seriously that is an annoying habit, when will I get over it?

"I know," Shino was saying. I smiled. Shino apparently had gotten over the whole 'Gaara called his boyfriend hot' situation. The four of us walked through the gates and made our way towards one of the rides.

The day was going great! The first ride we went on was a large rollercoaster. Hinata-chan wasn't even scared of it! Seriously the more time I spend with her the more I begin to think we are soul mates. She is just so amazing! The only thing I can't understand is why I keep seeing my friends everywhere. I'm not joking here! We have already run into Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, and Temari. After that we ran into Kankuro and Sai. Then came the run in with Lee and Tenten, which resulted in Lee practically breaking my back with a hug. Lee's a great guy but he really needs to learn his own strength, and what it can do to people.

Just when I didn't think I could run into anyone else I knew I literally ran into someone else I knew, Gaara.

"What are you doing here?" I asked picking myself up off the ground.

"Same as you," said Gaara also standing up from being knocked over.

"Hinata-san are you okay?" asked Neji.

"Why wouldn't she be?" I asked offended that he would even think I would allow something to happen to her.

"I wasn't asking you Uzumaki," Neji retorted.

I clenched my fist. I don't care if he is Gaara's boyfriend or Hinata-chan's cousin I want to hit him!

"I'm fine Neji-nii-san," said Hinata. She grabbed my clenched fist, which I instantly released, and wound our fingers together. "I'm perfectly fine actually."

"I see," said Neji.

To my horror it appeared as if he was contemplating shadowing us for the rest of the time. I quickly looked to Gaara. His eyes locked with mine and we had a silent mental conversation. 'Help!'

'Of course,' Gaara's eyes said.

'Get him away from us,' mine said back.

'Leave it to me, and you owe me,' Gaara's eyes broke away from mine and he grabbed Neji's hand. "Neji lets go. You promised it would be just us today." Gaara sounded pouty! Added that to the small pout of his lips, the disappointed set to his brow, and irritated gleam in his eyes. All in all he looked every bit the upset, put-out boyfriend. "Neji," Gaara cooed. Seriously Gaara is a genius! I'm so getting him that new cell phone cover I know he has been wanting.

Neji seemed to snap out of his thoughts and smiled apologetically at Gaara, before kissing him. "Sorry Gaara, alright lets go." And with the wonderful conniving workings of my twin soul they were gone.

"Man how does Gaara do that?" Kiba asked. "I could learn a thing or two from him."

"Kiba look behind you," I said.

"Huh?" Kiba turned around and saw an upset Shino. "Oops," Kiba said. "I didn't mean that!" Kiba said as Shino walked away. I laughed as Kiba chased after him. No Kiba would never be able to control Shino, of course then again Shino would never be able to truly deny Kiba anything, or stay mad at him for long.

"So, where to next?" I asked Hinata-chan, who was also giggling at her two closest friends.

She looked at me and blushed, "Um." She wasn't looking at me anymore. Instead she was looking at the ground; her face was vibrant shades of red making her look like the cherries I love so much. "Th-that one." She pointed to the right of us.

I looked over my shoulder and saw the ferris wheel. I couldn't help but smile. "Okay, lets go," I said. Using our already adjoined hands I pulled her towards the line. When we got to the decent sized line I put her in front of me and wrapped my arms around her waist. I felt her lean back into me and I sighed. This feeling was perfect. Having Hinata-chan's body tucked up to mine was just so fantastic!

As we neared the front of the line I heard a voice I was absolutely sure I would never hear in such a place. "Dobe? What are you doing here?" I turned my head and saw Sasuke and Sakura coming off of the ride. What did she do to convince him to come here? Wait, never mind, I don't _ever_ want to know!

I frowned, "Teme. What does it look like? I'm on a date with Hinata-chan," I said hugging Hinata-chan closer to me.

Sakura smiled, "That's great! Are you guys getting on the ferris wheel?"

"Yes," Hinata-chan answered with a small smile.

"Okay, hey lets all meet up for lunch! I know everyone else is here today to," Sakura said.

I really didn't want to. I kinda wanted to just keep Hinata-chan to myself, but I also didn't want to do anything she didn't want to. So instead I said, "What do you think Hinata-chan?"

"Oh, um," she looked at the ground and appeared to be thinking it over. "Okay, lets meet up for lunch."

"Okay then," I said with a smile. "See you at the food court."

"Great!" Sakura said, "See you there!" She was then pulling Sasuke away by the arm. I saw Sasuke looking at me, well more like glaring at me, as he went.

I didn't have time to think it over because Hinata-chan and I were being ushered into one of the seats. We sat down and waited for the ride to start up. Sitting next to each other we watched as the small enclosed box we were in slowly rose. I looked over my shoulder and studied Hinata-chan as she gazed out over the amusement park. "Are you enjoying yourself Hinata-chan?" I asked.

She turned and smiled at me. That sweet innocent smile I love. "I am, thank you Naruto-kun." We gazed into each others' eyes for several moments. Licking my lips I moved closer. "Naruto-kun?" Hinata-chan's voice was a whisper.

"I want to kiss you," I said. "Can I?"

She nodded her head. Leaning the rest of the way in my lips brushed hers. I saw her eyes flutter close and I closed mine. I reached up and cradled the back of her head with my hand, my other hand wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. I deepened the kiss and felt her hands tangle themselves in my hair. Wanting more I licked and nipped at her bottom lip begging to be let in. I practically moaned when she granted me access to her mouth. I wasted no time in exploring her sweet cavern, tasting every corner. God she tasted so good! I felt her tongue timidly try to stroke back and I encouraged it. Soon our tongues were battling and we had completely forgotten about everything else. When we felt the ride jolt to a stop we broke apart breathing roughly and gazing into each others' eyes.

I smiled and kissed her nose, "I like you Hinata-chan."

She giggled and rested her head on my shoulder, "I like you too, Naruto-kun."

When our box stopped to let us out we quickly exited and found Kiba and Shino again. They had made up, and if seeing Kiba straightening his shirt said anything they probably did a lot more than make-out. I shuddered at the thought of what those two could possibly have done and where. We told them about meeting everyone for lunch and then headed towards the food court. Everyone else was already there.

The small round tables only really seated four so Hinata-chan and I took a seat at the table with Neji and Gaara. Sakura and Sasuke sat with Ino and Choji. Shikamaru and Temari sat with Lee and Tenten. The final table consisted of Kankuro, Sai, Shino, and Kiba. After asking what everyone wanted the boyfriends, or semes depending on the couple, got up and got the food. I was happy to see Neji paying for Gaara. Lunch was peaceful and I finally found out why everyone was there. Apparently Kiba had been talking about how the four of us, Hinata-chan, Kiba, Shino, and I, were all going to be here today and everyone else thought it would be a great idea.

The rest of the day was great! We kept running into our friends but it was fun. When we did we would ride a couple rides together then go our separate ways. I tried my hand at a couple of the games and even won Hinata-chan a purple stuffed rabbit.

As I drove her home she was smiling and holding the rabbit to her tightly. She looked so happy. Arriving at the gate I pressed in the code Hinata-chan told me. When we got to her house I got out and opened her door for her again. With my arm around her shoulder I walked her to the front door. She turned and smiled at me and I leaned down. Again her eyes slipped closed as my lips touched hers softly. Breaking away I said quietly, "See you Monday Hinata-chan."

"See you Monday," she whispered back. "Bye, Naruto-kun," she said opening the door.

"Bye," I said holding up my hand. When the door closed I turned around and head for my truck. When I heard the door open again I turned back around. There walking towards me was Hinata-chan's father, Hiashi-san. "Good evening sir," I said.

He looked me up and down, then looked at his watch. "4:50, you got her home ten minutes early. I appreciate it. Keep this up and I just might approve of her dating you."

My face lit up, "Thank you!" Okay so he didn't exactly approve of me yet. But who cares? I have hope!

"Good night Naruto-san," he said.

"Good night sir," I said. He turned away and went back into his house. I got into my truck and, with the biggest grin ever, headed home. I had work tomorrow and a paper to write. Today was great though so I don't care.

If only I knew what would be awaiting me Monday when I walked through the school doors.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Voice: What? NOT FAIR! What on earth do you mean by that? I hate you!**

**Me: Oh calm down. Jeez drama queen. **

**Voice: But, but, but! You're all like everything is going great then you're all like dun, dun, dun! You can't do that!**

**Me: Yes I can.**

**Voice: No you can't!**

**Me: Yes I can.**

**Voice: Please review! No you can't!**

**Me: Yes I can.**

**One hour later…**

**Voice: No you can't!**

**Me: Yes I can.**

**Voice: Why haven't any of you reviewed yet? And NO you CAN'T!**

**Me: YES I CAN! Keep it up and I won't post the next chapter until after the holidays are over!**

**Voice: *eyes go wide and shuts mouth* Please review so she doesn't stop updating!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I am now officially on Winter Break so I will be working on these a little bit more. I'm sorry this is a couple days late, but I had some tests and essays to write. All that is done now and I am going to start on my stories in earnest! Okay warnings for this chapter include awkward situations and more awkward situations.**

**Rating: T (Some swearing)**

**Plot Bunny: Lilly**

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Naruto. **

Chapter 6: Hide Shikamaru!

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BE-click_. "Awwn!" I stretched as I got out of bed a smile already forming on my lips. My weekend was fantastic! After my date with Hinata-chan I went home and bragged about it to Jiraiya, and then we went out for ramen! Sunday I went to work, finished that evil report I had due in History, then, realizing I had time to spare, I called Hinata-chan up and asked if she would like to go out to dinner. She agreed! So yeah, my weekend was great!

Still smiling I went to my dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers. Quickly I dashed across the hall and jumped into the shower. Ten minutes later I was back in my room putting my uniform on. Even the boring and drab attire couldn't ruin my day! Grabbing my bag and cell I headed down the stairs and found Jiraiya sitting at the kitchen table with an extremely serious expression on his face as he took me in. "Morning!" I chirped.

His eyebrow raised, "Naruto sit down for a moment. We need to talk." My smile fell a little. It was never good when Jiraiya wanted to sit and talk. Without complaining I took a seat opposite him and waited for him to start up. "Look I know I have told you this before but you need to be careful." I felt my brow furrowed in confusion. What on earth was he talking about? "I understand you like her, and I would love for mini Naruto's one day, but," I could feel the color draining from my face. He was talking about, he was thinking, I can't believe it! "Look just promise me you will use protection okay."

"GAH!" I slammed my head onto the kitchen counter. I can't believe this! My guardian is trying to have the safe sex talk with me! Jiraiya the ultimate pervert is trying to talk safe sex! Kill me now! Please! I beg you oh higher power, kill me now!

"Naruto are you listening," Jiraiya said. "I'm being serious here. You have to think about her pleasure first and foremost." My head snapped up, my eyes wide. I apparently missed what he was saying during my inner prayer for death. "I think you should seriously take your lack of experience into consideration, oh and I got you these." He handed me a box of condoms. "Now remember it hurts the first time so you should be careful. And in my experience women really like it when you use your tongue to mmph"

"STOP!" I cried covering his mouth. "Please stop! I have only gone on two dates with Hinata-chan! We are nowhere near that stage of the relationship! Of all the things I thought you wanted to talk about I didn't expect it was this!" But then again why am I shocked? He is the biggest pervert.

Jiraiya pried my hand away from his mouth. "Fine, but at least read this so you are prepared for when the times comes." To my absolute horror he handed me a _Kama Sutra_ and a copy of the first _Icha Icha Paradise _novel.

"I'm going to school," I announced.

"Be careful Naruto," Jiraiya said. "I'll just put these on your desk."

"Yeah you to, and please don't!" I called as I shut the door. I got down to my truck and realized Gaara's car was already gone. Nothing new, he usually leaves before me. Opening up my baby I got in, started the engine, buckled up, turned on the radio, Pat Benatar came blaring through, put it into gear, and drove to school.

Now I was still in a good mood, despite Jiraiya's meddling, when I got to school. My mood only brightened when I saw Hinata-chan walking over to my truck. She was wearing the customary blue and black pleated skirt, white blouse, blue blazer, a blue ribbon, knee high socks, and black shoes. "Good morning Naruto-kun," she said as I got out.

I reached out and pulled her flush against me hugging her tightly. She returned the action. Pulling back I kissed her gently. Her fingers wove into my hair and she deepened the kiss, to my utter delight. My tongue snaked into her mouth and our tongues began a slow and languid dance. When I pulled back I smiled softly, "Morning Hinata-chan."

"If you are done trying to suffocate my cousin with your tongue could you answer my question?" I turned and glared at Neji.

"What do you want?" I asked. I was a little surprised to see him without Gaara. Since they had gotten together they were always with each other when not in class.

Neji's question only increased my confusion, "Where is Gaara?"

"What do you mean?" I asked like an idiot. I quickly looked around the parking lot and realized Gaara's Subaru Outlander was nowhere in sight. I frowned. He almost always got to school before me, and I know his car wasn't at the apartment complex. "Where is he?" I asked allowed.

"That's what I want to know!" demanded Neji. "What have you done with my Gaara?"

My head whipped around and I glared at Neji. "Your Gaara? Look you two might be dating but Gaara sure as the hell isn't yours! And what makes you think I have done anything to him? Why would I do anything to him?" I asked a little pissed off.

"Well if you don't know where he is, and have nothing to do with him not being here, then where is he?" Neji demanded again.

"Why don't you try calling him?" I asked.

"He isn't picking up," Neji growled.

Okay that worried me. Gaara always, _always _answers his phone if either I or Neji call. Just as I was reaching for my phone Heart's "_Barracuda_" started to play. I sighed, despite the confused glances I was receiving from Neji and Hinata-chan. Grabbing my cell I pressed the talk button and said, "Your seme is giving me the evil eye and I don't appreciate it. And where the hell are you?"

I heard some coughing and sputtering from the other line, which caused me to grin. _"What the fuck Naruto! Don't answer your phone like that! Why is Neji giving you the evil eye?"_ Gaara asked.

"He thinks I have something to do with you not being here. I also realize you didn't deny the seme comment," I teased. I could see Hinata-chan blush and Neji's face grow red with anger. I wasn't too sure if he was angry because Gaara called me first or if it was because of my seme comments. I'm guessing it was a combination of both.

"_I'm not going to allow you to bait me Naruto_," Gaara was saying. "_Anyways tell him I will call him in a minute, right now I need you to do something for me._

I furrowed my brow in confusion, then I heard what sounded like a call over an intercom in the background. "Gaara, where are you?" I asked again.

I heard a sigh, a tired, dejected sigh. "_I'm at the hospital_."

Now imagine an old black and white movie screen. The film starts to roll…

3…

2…

1…

"WHAT? Why the fucking hell are you at the hospital? What happened? Are you okay?" I shouted.

"What do you mean he's at the hospital?" Neji hollered. "Is he alright?"

"_Naruto SHUT UP!"_ Gaara screamed. I was forced to tear the phone away from my ear. Carefully I brought it back and Gaara continued to talk. _"There is nothing wrong with me,"_ He said. I breathed a sigh of relieve. "_It's Temari_." My entire body stiffened. "_This brings me to the thing I need you to do for me. Can you hide Shikamaru?"_

"Shikamaru?" I asked. I could see the bewildered and expectant looks on both Neji and Hinata-chan's faces. "What does Shikamaru have to do with this?"

"_Temari, she may be…"_ Gaara paused. Taking a deep breath he said, "_Pregnant."_

I nearly dropped my cell. Quickly I grasped it and said, "Please repeat that, better yet start at the beginning."

Gaara sighed. "_When I woke up this morning Temari was throwing up in the bathroom. Kankuro and I went to check on her and, thinking Dad was gone, she said her period was late and she might be pregnant_."

"Let me guess, Sabaku-san wasn't gone," I said.

"_Yeah, he was standing down the hallway. He totally freaked! He demanded Temari go to the hospital and get checked out. I'm not sure what he will do if she is pregnant. So please, please Naruto,"_ Gaara begged.

"Leave it to me. I will make sure Temari-nee's lazy ass boyfriend is nowhere to be found should Sabaku-san appear," I promised.

"_Thanks Naruto_," Gaara sighed with relieve this time. "_Oh and tell Neji I'm calling him now_."

"Kay! Bye," I said hanging up. Looking to Neji I said, "Answer your phone." He looked at me confused before his phone rang. While Neji started talking to Gaara I looked at Hinata-chan and smiled sheepishly. "Um, sorry I have to do something."

"Maybe I can help," Hinata-chan offered. Did I mention how wonderful she is? She doesn't even fully know what is going on and she is willing to help!

"Okay then, we have to find Shikamaru," I said turning towards the school. "If I know him he's in the Library napping." Hinata-chan followed me into the school building and we quickly made our way into to the Library. As I guessed Shikamaru was already drifting off for a morning nap. Scowling I walked forward and said, "Honestly I didn't think you had the energy."

Shikamaru cracked his eye lid open and peered out at me with a confused look. "For what?" he asked.

"Knocking up Temari-nee," I answered.

Now normally I would have found his reaction hilarious but this was serious. Shikamaru's eyes went wide and he fell out of the chair he had been balancing in. He was sputtering and his face was a strange combination of a blush and a deathly pale color. How on earth he managed to drain all the color from his face and still blush was a mystery. "Wha-what the fuck do you mean?" Shikamaru demanded the second he got his bearings back.

"I'm mean your girl being in the hospital waiting for the confirmation to a pregnancy test," I said folding my arms across my chest. "But that isn't important."

"How the hell is that not important?" demanded Shikamaru reaching for his school bag and pulling out his keys. I realized this a long time ago, but the only way to get this lazy genius to do anything in haste is to mention Temari.

I grabbed his arm as he tried to walk past me, no doubt getting ready to head to the hospital. "No it isn't important. What is important is keeping your ass alive! So if she is pregnant you get to see the child."

I could see Shikamaru's confusion turn into terrified understanding. "Sabaku-san knows," Shikamaru said with a shaky voice.

"Yeah, apparently while Temari-nee was telling Gaara and Kankuro-nii he was standing in the hallway listening. They all thought he was already at the shop," I explained. "Now come on, we have got to get you somewhere safe…I wonder if the secret service will do charity work?"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata-chan scolded, "That isn't funny. You make it sound like Temari-san's father is going to kill Shikamaru."

Without batting an eyelash both me and Shikamaru said, "He will." Hinata-chan looked at us with an expression somewhere between horror and confusion.

"Sabaku-san believes Temari-nee to be some kind of infallible innocent angle. The idea that someone could have or did taint his oh so precious daughter will be enough for him to at least want to break Shikamaru's legs," I explained.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said.

I glared at him. "You have no one to blame but yourself! You're supposed to be some kind of ultimate genius! Couldn't you at least have remembered to use a condom or something?"

"I'm not answering that," Shikamaru said.

I knew my face was heating up with anger but before I could explode Kiba came into the Library, "Dude Naruto, Gaara's dad is outside!" I turned around, paling at the sound of Kiba's words as they registered in my brain. "He's wants to see Shikamaru. What's going on?"

I looked to Shikamaru who was looking at Kiba with a pale, horrified expression. "I'm dead," he whispered.

"Not on my watch!" I declared. I grabbed Shikamaru's arm and dragged him out of the Library and in the opposite direction of the entrance. I promised Gaara I would keep Temari-nee's lazy genius alive, and I don't break my promises!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay, so it is kind of short, but more next chapter! **

**Voice: Poor Shikamaru!**

**Me: Well Naruto had a point, they should have been careful.**

**Voice: *looks pointedly***

**Me: What?**

**Voice: This isn't going to be a morals thing. Like "have safe sex!"**

**Me: No, why would it?**

**Voice: Whatever, anyways please review!**

**Me: Voice answer me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so I now give you the conclusion to the Shikamaru, Temari incident. And I am now leading into a new confirtation. Let's just say it's going to be a long Monday for Naruto.**

**Rating: T (Slight swearing)**

**Plot Bunny: Lilly**

**Disclaimer: Christmas in a couple days please put Gaara, Neji, Shino, and Kiba under my tree!**

Chapter 7: More Issues!

"Where are we going Naruto?" asked Shikamaru who was now running alongside me. My mind was racing a million miles an hour. I had to find somewhere Shikamaru would be safe. Tsunade's office? No, pay her enough she would hand him over. Mechanics Shop? No, distract Jiraiya with porn and Shikamaru's absence would never be noticed. Kakashi's class? He probably isn't even there. Iruka's class? Yes! Perfect!

"This way," I called heading towards Iruka's. I threw the door open and rushed in. "Iruka-sensei I need you to hide Shikamaru until first period!"

"Naruto, what is going on?" Iruka demanded standing up from his desk. "What do you mean protect Shikamaru? And why do you seem like you were just running?"

"Sorry I don't have time to explain," I said shoving Shikamaru into the room. "You explain, I'm going to make sure he doesn't start looking from classroom to classroom!"

"Oi, wait! Naruto," Iruka called but I was already zipping down the hallway heading for the front entrance. The last thing I heard was "Don't run in the halls!" Of course I wasn't going to listen to that! A friend's life was in danger, school rules be damned!

Pushing the front doors open I saw Sabuka-san standing impatiently next to his silver ford focus. The man was intimidating, despite his smaller stature. He had auburn hair, somewhere between Gaara's red color and Kankuro's brown. His facial structure was that of Kankuro's though. Stepping forward I walked straight up to him and said, "Hi, how you doing?" Seriously? He's here to kill Shikamaru and all I can say his how are you doing? Maybe I am an idiot!

"Where is the Nara boy?" he asked. I felt a shiver run up my spine because of the venomous tone of his voice.

"Shikamaru? Hmm I'm not sure, haven't seen him," I said obviously lying. Thank god he can't read me like Gaara! I would be so dead.

"Do you know where I might find him?" He sure does get to the point. No small talk, just straight to the heart of the situation.

"Nope sorry," I answered. Maybe I can distract him! "Hey I haven't seen Gaara yet this morning, you don't happen to know where he is."

The look I received told me I should not have reminded him of Gaara's present location. "He's at the hospital," Sabaku-san said through clenched teeth.

Okay now here is where I act all shocked and worried. "What? Why? What happened? His he okay? I swear if someone hurt him…"

"He's fine," I was interrupted mid rant, like I knew I was going to be. "He's there with Temari."

"Oh, and why is Temari-nee at the hospital?" Oh my god! I should not have asked that! I should have just kept my mouth shut and let the issue slide! Now I can practically see the anger and murderous intent radiating off him in waves! Waves I tell you! Waves!

"Because that Nara brat got her pregnant," Sabaku-san said his fists clenching at his side. Now would be a really good time to pretend that I need to get to class and leave. Unfortunately I'm going to have to stay here with Gaara's father until the bell rings so Shikamaru doesn't get castrated.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Oh man! Another stupid question.

Sabaku-san pinned me with probably the most terrifying glare I have ever seen! And I've been on the receiving end of some pretty scary fucking glares. He opened his mouth to say something but the blare of a car horn cut him off. We both turned around and saw Gaara pulling into the place beside the focus. "Dad what the hell are you doing here?" screamed Temari as she got out of Gaara's car.

"I'm here to speak with Nara," Sabaku-san said.

"The hell you are!" Temari said. "Look if you would have stayed at the hospital a little longer you would have heard the doctor say it is stress! Stress! I'm not pregnant." I felt air rush into my lungs as she said that. It was a false alarm, thank you god! Now I don't have to protect Shikamaru!

"I'm still going to have a chat with that boy who deflowered you." Or maybe not. Damn this guy is one protective overreacting father! Seriously, she's in college. Why the hell does he care about her virginity status, or lack thereof? And why am I thinking about it?

"Listen Dad, you aren't going to talk to, or get anywhere near Shika, understand?" Sabaku-san opened his mouth to say something by Temari just glared at him and cut him off. "I love him and the fact that we have sex is none of your business! I'm old enough to make these choices on my own. Now get in the car and take me home so I can get to class!" Temari turned her father around, opened the car door, forced him inside, slammed the door shut, and got in on the other side.

Sabaku-san drove his car away leaving me, Gaara, and Kankuro standing together with shocked expressions. "So why was she stressed?" I asked needing to fill the quiet that was growing between the three of us as we stared in the direction the silver car had disappeared.

"Finals and work," Kankuro said his eyes still looking off down the road.

"I see," I said. The warning bell rang. "Shit!" I cursed, which was joined by one from Gaara and Kankuro. We turned around and sprinted towards the school.

xXx First Period xXx

I made it to class with thirty seconds to spare! Thank you god, thank you! All those times I doubted your existence, I take them back now! Reaching into my binder I pull out my homework, my notebook, and my orange mechanical pencil. Opening my textbook to the chapter for the day I start to read.

"Pass your homework forward and put your books away. Leave nothing but a pencil and a scrap piece of paper on your desk," Kakashi instructs as he walks towards the front of the class. "Pop quiz today!" He finishes as he reaches the podium at the front. Curse you god! Curse you! How dare you do this to me after I praise you!

I sigh and put my binder and notebook away after tearing out a two sheets of scratch paper. I pass my homework forward and wait for the test to be passed back to me. When it does I keep it flipped facing down until Kakashi tells us to turn it. When he does I concentrate on the world that makes sense, the world that has set rules that must be followed to reach the answer. Not a world that has homicidal fathers and crazy guardians!

xXx Second Period xXx

The pop quiz in first period wasn't so bad. Now though, now I'm sitting at a large square work table staring at a piece of clay wondering what on earth I'm supposed to do with it. Sasori-sensei's instructions were, well, vague! Really, really, ridiculously vague! "Sculpt something memorable from your freshmen year." That doesn't make any flipping sense! What they hell are we supposed to sculpted! A classroom? I don't remember anything but classrooms from my freshman year.

"Hey Naruto," Kiba said from beside me.

"Yeah what?" I respond. We can talk in art, its art after all.

"What are we supposed to sculpted? A classroom?" Kiba asked.

See! I'm not the only one confused by this! "I don't know. I was thinking the same thing."

"Something wrong Uzumaki, Inuzuka?" asked Sasori-sensei as he walked up behind us and realized our clay was still in its original block.

"Um well," Kiba says looking embarrassed.

"Yeah we don't really understand what it is you want us to do," I informed him.

Sasori-sensei sighed. It sounded a lot like he expected no less from us. "Just think of anything that might have happened during your freshmen year, the school play for instance, then pick an object from that moment, and sculpt it."

It was like a light clicked on! "Oh I get it now!" Kiba and I said together. Sasori-sensei sighed again. He walked away and continued to check on everyone else.

I turned to my square of clay and instantly started to sculpt. The memory, Temari's birthday. The object a large fan. Gaara and I had gotten it for her. It's hanging on her wall.

xXx Third Period xXx

"Okay class today we are going to be running laps," informed Gai-sensei. And we did, the entire time. I was exhausted when we reached the locker rooms.

xXx Fourth Period xXx

No matter how tired I was because of P.E. I had more than enough energy to spend Chemistry with Hinata-chan! I took my seat beside her and pulled out my Chemistry book. She smiled at me softly as she continued to review her notes.

"Sorry about this morning Hinata-chan," I said.

"It's alright Naruto-kun," she answered. I could tell she was a little disappointed that we didn't get to spend time together though.

"What are your plans for this weekend?" I asked.

She looked over to me with a bewildered expression. "Why?" she asked.

"Well you see, I was wondering if you would like to see a movie with me Saturday," I was blushing I know it!

I looked over to her and realized she was blushing to. "You mean, just the two off us?" she asked.

"Um yeah," I said. I saw her blush deepen. Oh no! What if she isn't comfortable being alone with me yet? "Then again if you don't want to go alone, I'm sure Gaara and Neji would be happy to-"

"NO!" She cut me off. I blinked several times a little shocked by the force of her voice. "No, I mean, I would love to go with you this Saturday. Just the two of us," she said her blush returning.

"Really! That's great!" I wrapped my arms around her and the bell rang.

xXx Lunch xXx

I walked to the cafeteria hand in hand with Hinata. We got in line, got our lunches, then went to our table where Sakura was sitting alone. I saw the depression in her eyes as I sat down. Something told me what was bothering her wasn't the usual moping because Sasuke had to do something with his family so he could spend time with her issue. Going with that feeling I asked, "Are you okay Sakura?"

She looked up and me and instantly broke down in tears. I panicked and tried to comfort her, so did Hinata-chan. "Naruto," Sakura said tears falling from her eyes, staining her cheeks, and causing her make-up to smear.

"What is it Sakura?" I asked. Seeing her like that was really starting to worry me.

"I think, sob, I think Sasuke-kun, sob," she tried to say.

"What about Sasuke?" I urged her to continue.

"He's in love with someone else!" After saying that she buried her head in her hands and started sobbing harder.

I couldn't believe it. There was just no way.

"Sakura?" I looked up and saw Sasuke standing behind us with a completely lost and confused expression. Realizing she was in tears he rushed forward, pushed me out of the way, and pulled her into his arms. This was one moment I didn't care he was being a bastard to me. Sakura needed comforting and it wasn't my attention she needed. "What are you talking about Sakura? How can I love someone else?" he asked. He was holding her closely, one of his hands running through her pink hair. "Come on Sakura, calm down please," Sasuke said.

I stood stunned by the soft voice he used to calm her down. It brought a smile to my face. How could Sakura even think Sasuke loved someone else?

"But, but, you've been so angry since Hinata and Naruto got together," Sakura said. My eyes widened at her words. There was no way I could have heard her right, right? "I just thought, sob, you loved, hiccup, Hinata." My fists clenched and I pulled Hinata towards me.

"Shh," Sasuke soothed. "I don't love Hinata. The reason I have been angry is," Sasuke looked up and his dark eyes locked with mine. I gulped when I realized what was going on. He wasn't jealous of me, he was jealous of Hinata.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**And we are stopping there for now! Please tune in next time to find out what will happen. Naruto's Monday is only halfway done.**

**Voice: Yay we are finally getting to "the talk".**

**Me: *tackles Voice, ties her up, and duck tapes mouth* Anyways please review!**

**Oh and if you are interested in knowing what my up and coming works are, go to my profile and check out my "Coming Soon" section under "Stories I'm Working On".  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Voice: *looks around* This chapter is the la…oh crap. *tackled by gremlins***

**Me: Please enjoy the final chapter. **

**Plot Bunny: Lilly**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 8:Let's Talk

To say I was shocked would have been an understatement of epic proportions. There was really no way to describe how I felt as I stared into the coal black eyes of my best friend. Out of everything that could have gone through my mind, should have gone through my mind, did go through my mind I only registered one thing; Sasuke was jealous of Hinata-chan. Sasuke was staring back at me his arms still wrapped around Sakura. It was like he was begging me to understand so he didn't have to say it out loud. "Sakura," I said. She looked up and settled her green eyes onto me. "Let me talk to Sasuke."

"Okay Naruto," she said letting him go.

I turned to Hinata and kissed her on the cheek. "Be right back," I said before motioning for Sasuke to follow me. We passed by Gaara and Neji as we walked out of the cafeteria. I didn't say anything to either of them. I led Sasuke to a small courtyard between two of the school buildings. Leaning against one of them I pinned my best friend with a hard stare. "What is this all about Teme?"

Sasuke flinched. Whether it was from my tone, stare, or words I don't know. Sasuke looked off to the right as he thought about something, either that or he was just trying to avoid my gaze. Finally after what seemed like forever he sighed, raked a hand through his hair, and leaned against the building beside me. "I'm jealous," Sasuke said.

"Obviously," I retorted. "What I'd like to know is why?"

Sasuke turned and looked at me. The emotions playing in his black eyes caused me intense confusion. "Did you know there was a time I thought I was in love with you?" he asked. My eyes widened and my eyebrows shot up. I didn't move away from him just continued to stare in utter shock. Sasuke snorted. "It was during freshmen year," he said a strange smile was playing across his lips. "I realized my feelings for you were… stronger than that of just a friend. It scared the hell out of me."

"Why are you telling me this now?" I asked.

"You wanted to know why I was jealous," Sasuke answered.

"So what, you're jealous because you have feelings for me and I'm with Hinata-chan?" I asked trying to figure out where he was taking this.

"No," Sasuke said. This only caused me greeter confusion. "I don't love you, not like that at least. If I had to name it, I guess I think of you as a brother."

This caused me to smile at him. "You already know I consider you a brother," I said.

"Yeah, I know," Sasuke said. "Doesn't change the fact I hate seeing you with her."

My eyes narrowed, "What the fuck does that mean?"

"Calm down Dobe," Sasuke said. "I know how you feel about her. It's just, shit." He banged the back of his head softly against the building. "I don't see you anymore. It's like you're always with her, and don't have time for me anymore. I mean you went with her to Mount Hokage last weekend and you didn't even tell me you were going!"

"Yeah well you didn't tell me you were going with Sakura. So why should I have to tell you that I was going with Hinata-chan?" I retorted.

"Hell I don't know," Sasuke said. "I just hate that you are spending time with someone else. It's like you're being taken away and I'm not use to it."

My eyes softened. This was a side of Sasuke I was pretty sure even Sakura didn't know about. The spoiled rich kid who wanted to keep things he viewed as his to himself. It was cute and creepy. Turning my head away I looked up at the sky. After a moments silence I said, "Hey Sasuke if Sakura was to be taken by someone else how would you react?"

"I'd kill the bastard who took her and drag her back," Sasuke answered instantly.

I laughed, it was just so Sasuke. "But you obviously don't feel that strongly towards me," I said.

I could feel Sasuke's eyes shift towards me. "What's your point?"

"If Gaara was to be taken from me I would probably die," I said. I looked at Sasuke and could see him forming a retort. I held up my hand to shut him up and let me finish. "If you or Sakura were taken from me I would cry. If Hinata-chan was taken from me I would cease. I wouldn't die, I wouldn't cry, I would just cease being. Gaara is my life. You and Sakura are my sanity. Hinata-chan is my soul. I don't want to lose any of you, but I could survive if I did lose some of you. But not Hinata and Gaara."

"I don't get it," Sasuke said.

I smiled. I didn't have to see it to know it was a pained smile. "Remember when Gaara was hit by that car last year?" I saw Sasuke nod his head. "When I found out it was like my lungs were being crushed. I couldn't breathe, hell I couldn't even feel my heart beating. I rushed to the hospital and when I saw him hooked to all those machines, saw all those wires connected to him my knees gave out. I was terrified. But when I learned you ran away in eighth grade I was pissed. I was hurt but I could continue moving forward. It hurt knowing you were gone and that you might not come back, but it killed me to see Gaara like that."

"I still don't get it," Sasuke said.

"I love Gaara," I finally said. I could feel Sasuke glare. "I'm not going to lie I love him. But it isn't in such a way that I want to hold him. It's like he's my other half, another me. Without him I wouldn't be whole. He's my twin in every way except genetics." I took a breath and looked at a small purple flower. "Hinata-chan, she's my light. She's without her I would cease I know it. The feelings I have for her are so much stronger than anything else I have ever felt before. Your disappearance hurt and angered me, Gaara's near death almost killed me, Hinata-chan's disappearance would shatter me. It would ruin me. When I realized this it terrified me, and it got me thinking. Is this how Gaara feels about Neji? Is this why he didn't want to get close?" I looked at Sasuke. "I love you Sasuke I do, but you I love others more, just like you love someone more than me."

Sasuke stared at me for a while before smiling. "Sakura," Sasuke whispered.

"Yeah," I said. "You shouldn't let her worry like that. I don't want to see pain on either of your faces." I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Come on let's go back." We turned and started back towards the cafeteria only to run into everyone standing on the other side of the wall.

"Ah," they all said looking at us.

I could feel the heat stinging my cheeks. I looked over to Sasuke to see my blush reflected on him. "How much did you hear?" I asked looking back to my group of friends which consisted of Sakura, Hinata, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Lee, Tenten, Kankuro, and Sai.

"All of it," Gaara said. He walked up to me and hugged me. I hugged him back just needing the contact to reassure me I wasn't going to die of embarrassment. "You shouldn't say things that will worry me," Gaara whispered into my ear. "You know I don't like it."

"Sorry," I whispered back. We broke apart and smiled at one another.

"Okay shows over!" Gaara shouted turning around. "Get going!" He shooed everyone away except Sakura, Hinata, and Neji.

"We should probably talk," I said sheepishly.

"I agree," said Neji. "Is what you said true?"

I looked at Neji then I looked at Hinata-chan. She looked like she wanted to understand what was going on, to be supportive, but she was confused. It hurt to know I was the cause of her confusion. "Yes," I said. "I meant every word of it."

"Gaara?" Neji asked.

"I feel the same way Naruto does," Gaara said. "He is my twin, but," Gaara's eyes locked with Neji's. "I'm in love with you Neji."

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said walking up to the raven haired boy. I watched from the corner of my eye as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him closely. "Sorry I didn't realize. I'll pay more attention."

"It's alright Sakura," Sasuke answered holding her close.

Neji stepped forward and pegged me with a hard stare. I could see Gaara stiffen beside me. "I'll accept that you mean a lot to Gaara but don't forget he's mine."

"Sure," I said with a smirk. "You better take good care of him."

Neji put on an answering smirk. "I plan too." He reached out and pulled Gaara to him.

Neji, Gaara, Sakura, and Sasuke all turned and left. This left me and Hinata-chan alone. She wasn't looking at me, and it was tearing me up on the inside to know I could have hurt her by admitting the things I did. I didn't to lie, not about my feelings, so I told the truth. "Hinata-chan," I said softly. Finally her soft lilac eyes drifted to my sky blue ones. What I saw in those pale depths made my heart race. Love, undying love and understanding. I smiled and pulled her to me. She rested her head on my chest while I ran my hands along her back. "I love you Hinata-chan," I whispered. "I know we have only been going out for about a week, but it's true. You're the most important thing in this world to me, and I want you to know that."

I felt Hinata's arms wrap around my waist as she returned my hug. I could feel her hands trembling as they clenched my shirt. "Do you have any idea how long I've loved you Naruto-kun?" she asked. Looked down at her and saw tears swimming in her eyes. I reached up and brushed one aside as it fell. "You've been the only thing I could see for so long. I knew you are Gaara were close. I watched as you went through hell because he was in the hospital. I wished I could be your strength but didn't know how to approach you. When you kissed me in the Chemistry room I didn't know how to respond. When you ran out I thought I had done something wrong so I didn't follow you. But when you confessed," tears were now falling freely from her eyes. I couldn't brush them all away so I just settled for stroking her cheek. "I was happy. When I heard you say those things to Sasuke I… I…"

"Hinata-chan," I said bring her lips to mine. I kissed her slowly being sure to convey everything I felt for her. Being sure to show her exactly how much she meant to me. Breaking the kiss I looked into those pools of liquid lavender, those eyes I could become lost in. "I love you Hinata Hyuuga."

She smiled and hugged me tighter. "I love you too Naruto Uzumaki." I smiled and kissed her again. When my tongue snaked out and brushed against her lower lip she instantly opened up for me. I took my time exploring her, remormizing her taste, a taste I would never grow tired of.

"Hinata," I whispered as I broke the kiss. I rested my forehead against hers and just stared into her eyes.

"Naruto," she whispered back.

xXx Later that Night xXx

"So what are you going to do?" I asked Jiraiya who was sitting on his precious sofa.

He was regarding me with serious and calculating eyes. After a minute of appraisal he sighed, "Damn I lose again!" he cried throwing down his cards.

I smiled, "Yes!" I racked up my winnings. "Another round?" I asked.

"You're going to clean me out brat," Jiraiya scolded.

"Hey I need to get Hinata a present for our date, might as well get her something nice," I said with a smirk.

"Hinata?" Jiraiya asked. "Not Hinata-chan but Hinata?" His eyes filled with mischief and I felt my blood run cold. "So,"

"I just remembered I have homework!" I jumped up and ran to my room. Quickly I locked the door behind me panting heavily. No way was I going to sit through another one of Jiraiya's sex-ed lectures. No way in hell. "Barracuda" started to play in my room and I went to answer my phone. "Hey Gaara," I said lying down on my bed.

"_Hey, how you doing?"_ Gaara's voice sounded a little off.

"Good, you?" I asked.

"_Um sore,"_ Gaara answered.

My eyes widened. No way! They didn't! "Why are you sore?" I asked unable to keep the amusement from my voice.

"_I'd rather not answer that,"_ Gaara said.

"So did he at least use a condom?"

"_Naruto!"_

"Sorry, sorry," I was laughing. "But please tell me you guys were safe. I would hate to have to kill him because you got sick or something. He was gentle right?"

"_I'm not answering any of those questions!"_ Gaara yelled into the phone. I could practically hear the blush in the tone of his voice. _"Anyways I called to say thanks."_

I tilted my head to the side though Gaara wasn't there to see it. "For what?" I asked.

"_If you hadn't been a rash unthinking fool and had never kissed Hinata, I would probably never have confessed to Neji. Then I would know what this happiness feelings like,"_ Gaara said.

I knew the smile that was on my face was one of my rare small smiled. "Thanks Gaara," then my smile turned wicked. "Though if I never did anything you wouldn't be sore right now."

"_I'm hanging up!"_ Gaara screamed.

"I'm sorry! Don't hang up."

"_Fine,"_ he said after a minute. My smile returned. No one could replace Gaara, he is my twin soul. But even if we love each other, Hinata is the one who holds my heart, just as Neji is the one who holds Gaara's.

_**The End!**_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay none of you are allowed to kill me for ending it there! I had planned this to not be very long from the start! Anyways I hope you all enjoyed it. I didn't leave any loose ends did I?**

**Gaara and Neji love each other: Check**

**Sasuke and Sakura love each other: Check (cringe)**

**Hinata and Naruto confess to each other: Check**

**Awkward and emotional conversation between Naruto and Sasuke: Check**

**Fluffy cheesy ending: Check!**

**Well I covered everything I wanted to. Please review! **

**If you like my stories and are interested in what I have up and coming please go to my profile and check out my listing of "Coming Soon" titles!**


End file.
